


Niezbyt Daleka Przyszłość- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Identity Swap, Inspired by Total Recall, Major character death - Freeform, sort of, spoilers in reviews
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson umarł w Afganistanie, został postrzelony i wykrwawił się. A zatem- kto jest tym mężczyzną, który, mając Johna wspomnienia i osobowość, mieszka z Sherlockiem Holmesem w 221B Baker St.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oszust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Too Distant Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341174) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



\- Jest gotowy?  
\- Tak, sądzę, że tak.  
\- Lepiej, żeby to wypaliło.- powiedział cichy głos, z wyraźną obietnicą groźby w tonie.  
\- Wypali. Pomaga to, że ten jest chętny. Nie jak poprzednie świnki doświadczalne. To było... niefortunne.  
\- A więc: niewielkie operacje, żeby wyglądał tak samo i fałszywe wspomnienia implantowane wystarczająco głęboko, by przykryć te realne.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie są po prostu fałszywe wspomnienia. One są prawdziwe. Tak działają nanity- gdy John Watson umierał, wzięły jego realne wspomnienia, jego prawdziwą osobowość i implantowały je w jego głowie. I jest teraz, we wszystkim, Johnem Watsonem. Nie pamięta, kim był kiedyś, chyba, ze poślemy nanitom inne wytyczne. I dlatego będzie robił, myślał i czuł dokładnie tak, jak John Watson. Może być nawet lekarzem. To jest bezbłędne.  
\- Użyjemy nanitów, by wydawać mu dalsze rozkazy?  
\- Tak. Dokładnie.  
Pauza.  
\- Szkoda...  
\- Co?  
\- Cóż, jest teraz strasznie ekscytujący. Intrygujący. Zastanawiałem się, co by było, jaki by był, gdyby mnie nie pamiętał. Mogłoby być zabawnie.- mówił cicho, seksownym głosem.  
\- Wiesz, że teraz by cie nie wybrał, nie w tej chwili. To dlatego znaleźliśmy Johna Watsona. Jest idealny, idealny dla Sherlocka Holmesa. Jest w jego typie, a Sherlock w jego, kiedy nie szuka tego czegoś w kobietach. Będą idealnie dograni. A kiedy nadejdzie czas, kiedy będziesz gotowy, wydasz mu nowe rozkazy.  
\- Nadal myślę, że to wstyd, że nie możemy podsunąć go bezpośrednio Mycroftowi. To by oszczędziło czas.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wiesz, że Mycroft byłby podejrzliwy, gdyby nagle pojawił się ktoś znikąd, ktoś, kogo by pożądał. Teraz może co prawda stwierdzić, że to dziwne, że jego brat znalazł w końcu obiekt westchnień, ale nie będzie podejrzewał kochanka brata o bycie zabójcą.  
Ciężkie westchnienie.  
\- Masz racje. Jak zawsze. Byłoby po prostu łatwiej, ale... nie byłoby zabawy. A naprawdę- jaki to ma sens, jeśli nie ma przy tym trochę zabawy.  
Nagle z kieszeni jednego z rozmówców dobiegła muzyczka, piosenka z poprzedniego stulecia, i to znacząca: „Crazy” Seala. Sięgnął do kieszeni i podkręcił głośność na odtwarzaczu osobistym. Stare piosenki były najlepsze.  
\- Wypuść go. Zbudź go, albo co tam z nimi robisz i napuść go na chłopców Holmesa. Powiadamiaj mnie na bieżąco i daj znać, kiedy to stanie się interesujące, inaczej nie zawracaj mi głowy. Powiem ci kiedy będę gotowy. Och, i Wilson?  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie spieprz tego. Nie chciałbym musieć zrobić z ciebie butów.


	2. Próba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiracja, postaci i niektóre szczegóły fabuły należą do ACD, BBC i Philipa K. Dicka.

   
 *  początek próby sekwencji 11a-  obiekt spotyka znajomego ze szkoły medycznej-  kogoś, kto ma powiązania z celem drugorzędnym-  interesujące jest obserwacja reakcji obu stron-  szukanie jakiegoś wzoru nienormalnych myśli-  wysoki poziom sukcesu w testach wstępnych; przed wypuszczeniem, obiekt rozpoznał hologramy przyjął je ciepłymi i znajomymi wspomnieniami-  głównie spędzanie wolnego czasu w pubach i hulanie z przyjacielem badanego. Notatka: klient chce zobaczyć dane i „wideo”-  by, cytuję:„przedłużyć przyjemność i uczynić to interesującym”  *  
   
Mike Stamford jak zwykle siedział na parkowej ławce. Przeglądając newsy. Łapiąc trochę trudno uchwytnego słońca. Usłyszał dziwne klikanie i spojrzał w górę, na czas, by zobaczyć znajomego, który przechodził obok, utykając.  
\-  Dobry Boże! Czy to...- zawołał.-  John? John Watson?  
 Mężczyzna wspomniany obrócił się i zamrugał na Mike'a. Konfuzja przeleciała przez jego twarz.  
\-  Stamford. Mike Stamford. Byliśmy razem w Bart's.  
Okrągła twarz Stamforda rozjaśniła się z radości. Wspomnienia wielu wieczorów w pubach, podrywania ładnych młodych kobiet, przeleciały mu przez głowę, razem ze wszystkimi żartami i sesjami nauki do późna.  
Pogawędzili przez kilka chwil. Mike czuł się zdecydowanie niewygodnie z powodu zmian w starym przyjacielu. Wojny, która ostatnio rozszalały się na planecie z pewnością zrobiły straszne rzeczy tym, którzy zostali w nie wciągnięci.  
John wyglądał starzej, smutniej i mniej jak przyjaciel z przyszłości. Choć opalony, po spodem miał bladą skóre, która lekarzowi w Mike'u się nie podobała. Kuśtykanie wskazywało, że był biedny i nie mógł zapłacić za leczenie, konieczne, by skorygować uszkodzenia mięśni. Jego ochoczy uśmiech i czarująca osobowość były ukryte pod napięciem, związanym z jego doświadczeniami za granicą. Mike zaoferował kupienie Johnowi kawy, towaru który był raczej cenny w tych dniach, z terroryzmem, wojnami i innymi takimi niedogodnościami.  
Po pogawędce z Johnem, pragnienie by pomoc przyjacielowi przenikało jego każda myśl. Okazja nadarzyła się kiedy John wspomniał, ze nie może sobie pozwolić na pozostanie w Londynie. Mike, zachwycony myślą, ze może mu pomoc, zrozumiał także, że jest prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba na świecie, która była wystarczająco tolerancyjna i cierpliwa, by wytrzymać z Sherlockiem Holmesem siedziała tuz obok niego. Wiedział tez o skłonnościach Johna i Sherlocka i wiedział o pragnieniu zagrania „swatki”. John był w przeważającym stopniu zainteresowany kobietami, ale nie powiedziałby „nie” okazyjnemu partnerowi a Holmes był dokładnie w jego typie, wysoki ciemny i inteligentny, Byroniczny i humorzasty.  
Uśmiechnął się odrobinę na myśl o możliwości pomocy dwóm przyjaciołom w nieoczekiwany sposób. Poza tym poczuł, że w Holmesie jest coś więcej, niż społecznie niezgrabna powierzchowność i John był właściwym człowiekiem , by wydobyć te ukryte własności. Krzątał się w Bart's, by zapoznać potencjalnych współlokatorów.  
   
o0o  
   
Nawet zagorzały technofil, wiedział, że stare metody były najlepsze, szczególnie kiedy chciało sie zobaczyć rezultaty z pierwszej ręki .  
I dlatego Sherlock pochylał się teraz nad szalką Petriego i wolał eksperymentować samemu, niż polegać na rezultatach wygenerowanych przez komputer albo techniczne skany. Komputery nie zawsze były nieomylne. On zaś był pewien swych kompetencji, nawet jeśli nie w innych dziedzinach życia.  
Kiedy pochylał się, by obserwować rezultaty, Mike Stamford wszedł do środka, ciągnąc za sobą niskiego, kulawego, blond mężczyznę. Podsłuchał jak tamten powiedział:  
\-  Inaczej niż za naszych czasów?  
\-  Och, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.-  odparł Mike. Krótkie spojrzenie w ich kierunku.  
\-  Mike, mogę pożyczyć telefon. Mój nie ma zasięgu.  
\-  A co złego z netem?  
\-  Wole SMSy.  
\-  Sorry, zostawiłem w płaszczu.  
Ten drugi mężczyzna sięgnął do kurtki i wyciągnął przezroczysty plastikową krople. Bardzo nowego i bardzo drogiego urządzenia, które było przeciwieństwem sfatygowanego, choc porządnie wyglądającego mężczyzny przed nim.  
„Wojskowa schludność i wojskowa postaw. Lekarz, oczywiście.”  
kontrast, widoczny w jego na pierwszy rzut oka skromnej osobie, wart był odnotowania.  
\-  Ugh, masz. Weź mój.  
Sherlock był zaintrygowany. Całkiem obcy zaoferował mu użycie własnego telefonu, nie wiedząc o nim nic. Był zaskoczony i bardziej, niż trochę zainteresowany. Drugie spojrzenie ujawniło, że człowiek obok Mike'a był przystojny, z miłą, jeśli cokolwiek zmęczoną twarzą.  
\-  Och.-  powiedział, zaskoczony i zafascynowany.-  Dzięki.  
Podszedł do niego. Mike powiedział:  
\-  To jest stary kumpel: John Watson.  
 John wyciągnął telefon i Sherlock go wziął.  
Przeźroczysta żelopodobna substancja ukształtowała się w jego dłoni i natychmiast pojawił się ekran dotykowy. Pisząc szybko kilka słów , spytał:  
\-  Afganistan czy Kolonie?  
Mike się uśmiechnął.  
„I tak się to zaczyna.”  
John przekrzywił głowę na jedna stronę.  
\-  Co?  
\-  Co to było: Afganistan czy Kolonie?  
Spojrzał raczej zaskoczony kiedy odparł:  
\-  Afganistan. Przepraszam, jak ty...  
Konwersacja została przerwana przez pojawienie się Molly Hopper.  
Sherlock wyterkotał do niej rożne rzeczy, tylko częściowo zwracając uwagę na rozmowę. John nadal wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Mike usiadł z tyłu, ciesząc się z show. Sherlock zauważył, że John próbuje się nie gapić i kontynuował swoje bezgłośne dedukcje.  
„Ciemne sińce pod oczami. Nie śpi. Ostatnio wrócił do domu jako inwalida. Nie dostosował się do zmiany i prawdopodobnie ma PTSD. Mógłby być wyleczony. Zastanawiam się...”  
\-  Lubisz skrzypce?  
„To go zainteresowało.”  
Po kilku dodatkowych komentarzach, absolutnie fantastycznie ujawniających Johna i rzeczy o nim, o których Sherlock nie mógł wiedzieć, Sherlock wyszedł pospiesznie z raczej tajemnicza uwaga o zostawieniu szpicruty w kostnicy i adresem, gdzie się maja spotkać następnego dnia.  
 Mike patrzyła na twarz Johna z rozbawieniem i zauważył tam zmieszanie. Nie był pewien, czy John jest rozbawiony, przestraszony, czy podniecony. Prawdopodobnie wszystko na raz.  
Tak, czy inaczej było pewne, ze to będzie interesujące na parę dni.  
   
O0o  
   
Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street, pełen jak na niego, dobrego nastroju, i raczej sporych oczekiwań. Z tego, co zauważył w dr. Watsonie, Mike nie mógł znaleźć mu lepszego potencjalnego współlokatora. Miał tez kilka raczej irytujących myśli, które wydawały się psuć mu radość z sytuacji-  to, ze dr. Watson nie byłby w stanie go tolerować, było główną z nich. Sherlock nie był łatwa osoba do życia a nie planował się zmieniać, więc to było prawdopodobnie największą przeszkoda. Inne myśli były trochę mniej martwiące. Sherlock lubił mężczyzn. A Mike znalazł mu jednego który był dokładnie w jego typie.  
 W interesie pracy, Sherlock wyrzekł się seksu. Choć z pewnością był przyjemny, uważał go za rozpraszający. Czasem, przy okazji szukał partnerów, bardziej dla rekreacji i z pożądania, oraz ulgi w cielesnych potrzebach, ale to było jakiś czas temu. Mieć kogoś, kto wydaje się być absolutnie idealnym, na pierwszy rzut oka, miało być wyzwaniem. Nie był tez na 100% pewny, czy dr. Watson był zainteresowany mężczyznami.  
Jego źrenice mogły się lekko rozszerzyć, a jego serce przyspieszyć rytm na końcu tego pierwszego ich spotkania, ale to mogło być po prostu inne emocje i potrzebował więcej faktów. Tak czy inaczej dr. Watson dostarczył już frapującej zagadki.  
   
o0o  
   
John zostawił Mike'a i wrócił do ponurej kawalerki, w której mieszkał odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął myśleć.  
 Wyciągnął telefon, który dała mu Harry i spojrzał na wysłanego SMSa:  
„ jeśli brat ma zielona drabinę to go aresztuj. SH”  
Spojrzał na telefon i przemówił do niego:  
\-  Szukaj: Sherlock Holmes.  
Niebieskawe światło rozświetliło monotonny pokój gdy pojawił się mały hologramowy ekran. Wyszukiwarka internetowa podsunęła mu stronę zatytułowana:  
 „Sztuka dedukcji”. John oparł się o poduszki i czytał.  
 Dużo później, jako, ze zasnął, znalazł swe myśli dryfujące do mężczyzny , którego dziś poznał.  
„Cóż, z pewnością jest inny. I to jest lepsze, niż utkniecie tutaj. Mogę równie dobrze spojrzeć na to mieszkanie jutro, nawet, jeśli mnie na nie nie stać.”  
Zasnął tylko po to, by obudzić się przez jakiś koszmar, który go prześladował, odkąd został postrzelony. Ten, w którym był znów w Afganistanie i został postrzelony, tyle, ze w tym śnie-  umierał.  
Jak zwykle siadł wyprostowany, z walącym sercem, ostatni obraz ciemności zakradającej się do jego świadomości i znajoma twarz patrząca na niego. To ta twarz go budziła , kiedy krzyczał, ale nie mógł sobie nigdy przypomnieć, kim był , kiedy się budził. Leżał, czując jak rytm jego serca zaczyna zwalniać i próbował bardzo mocno nie szlochać w poduszkę.  
   
O0o  
   
Mycroft Holmes siedział przy biurku i oglądał holovid spotkania jego brata i doktora Johna Watsona. Oglądał i słuchał z lekkim poczuciem zdumienia, widząc pierwsza osobę, która spotkała się z nim przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy i nie dała się odstraszyć.  
„Wydaje się, że dr. Watson jest bardziej twardym materiałem, niż ostatni potencjalny współlokator”. Sięgnął i przycisnął guzik. Weszła ładna brunetka.  
„jak ona sie teraz nazywa? aha.”  
\-  Anthea, znajdź wszystko, co zdołasz o dr. Johnie Watsonie, wcześniej w służbie Jej Wysokości.  
\-  Wszystko, sir?  
\-  Tak. Chce wiedziec kim jest, skąd i co jadł na śniadanie tego ranka. Wszystko.  
\-  Tak, sir.  
 Wyszła, cicho zamykając drzwi za sobą.  
„Interesujące. Przyjaciel Sherlocka. Jaka to przerażająca myśl.”  
I Mycroft pochylił się do tyłu, ze złożonymi razem dłońmi, rozmyślając.  
 


	3. Skacząc na dwóch skakankach z ręcznym granatem

 * sekwencja 11b- Jezu! Nie wierzę, on zabił Hope'a! No i co zrobimy? Nie, nie, nie dzwoń do niego! Cholera. To jest koncertowo spieprzone. Jak mogłeś stracić kontrole? Co znaczy, ze wysłałeś komendę by to przerwać? Ale on nie przestał, zastrzelił Hope'a i teraz... on co? Boże. Dobra. Wyślij mu „vid”. Powiedz mu, żeby zaczął od … tak, kiedy poszedł za Holmesem. Uciekać? Żartujesz sobie, kurde, ze mnie? Gdzie do cholery myślisz, ze możemy uciec, żeby nas nie znalazł? Tylko weź to do niego! * 

John poczuł w piersi dziwne zalążki paniki, kiedy zrozumiał, ze Sherlock zostawił go w taksówce. Obserwował na holo-połączeniu i patrzył, jak odchodzi.  
„Z kierowcą człowiekiem, na miłość... nie mogło zostać już takich wielu.” Podniósł własny telefon i połączył go do komputera na biurku Sherlocka. Przełączył sygnał i rozłączył się, złapał kurtkę i wybiegł za drzwi. Kiedy zatrzymał autotaksówke, wybrał głosowo numer Detektywa Inspektora Lestrade'a i czuł , ze musi się spieszyć, kiedy podążał za tamtą taksówka, za telefonem Jennifer Wilson, za Sherlockiem; wiedząc instynktownie, że był w niebezpieczeństwie. Całkiem świadomy faktu, ze detektyw był gotowy zrobić wszystko, co trzeba, by złapać zabójcę; nawet narazić siebie samego i innych na ryzyko. Nie wiedział, skąd wiedział intuicyjnie, że Sherlock tak zrobi, ale wiedział.   
Wcześniejsza totalna nieostrożność Sherlocka, gdy ścigał taksówkę, dała mu pewne wyobrażenie na temat jego sposobu myślenia. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Czuł ze jest już pod jego wpływem, czuł potrzebę bycia tam i pomocy, ocalenia go od samego siebie, albo szaleństwa seryjnego mordercy. To było głębsze, niż cokolwiek co czuł przedtem. Podobnie nie kontrolował się, „nie myśl tylko rób”, kiedy był pod obstrzałem na polu bitwy, próbując wyciągnąć ranny personel. To był pospiech i zaalarmowanie, które przychodziło z próby uratowania życia tak, żeby nie zostać zabitym.   
Wykrzyczał kierunek jazdy do autotaksówki, mając cały czas na linii NSY. Powiedział im, ze to nagły wypadek i ze musi rozmawiać z Lestradem.   
Taksówka z Sherlockiem w końcu stanęła. John spojrzał na miejsce. Zatrzymał się wtedy, kiedy John łączył się z Gregiem .  
\- Tak, to John Watson. Sherlock ma kłopoty... tak, wiem, to... nie! Słuchaj! Jest teraz na Roland Kerr Further Education College z morderca. Tak, jest idiotą.  
John rozłączył się i wyskoczył. „Niech mnie, dwa budynki. Boże, który to?”  
Wybrał lewy.   
Drzwi nie były zamknięte, dziwne. Budynek był ciemny, ze sporadycznymi światłami postawionymi po pracy tu i tam. John biegł, sprawdzając pokój po pokoju, świecąc za drzwi; wszystko w czasie, gdy jego umysł wrzeszczał: „gdzie, gdzie, gdzie. Nie ma go tutaj!”  
 Przepchnął się przed drzwi.  
„Niech to szlag!”  
Sherlock był w innym budynku. John mógł go zobaczyć przez okna,stojącego tyłem do niego, wysokiego i szczupłego. Przed nimi stał kolejny człowiek, niższy , starszy, z czapka na głowie.   
Wydawał się niegroźny, ale nawet stad John mógł zobaczy jego łasicowaty wyraz twarzy. Strach rósł razem z panika. Imię Sherlocka kiełkowało mu w piersi i wyrzucił je z siebie, bezsensownie, w noc. Dźwięk odbił się z powrotem od okna, całkowicie bezcelowy. Oni nawet nie zauważali. Jakby nie było tam nic, tylko ich dwóch, uwięzionych w ich własnym świecie szaleństwa. Obecność Johna mogła być równie dobrze nieważna. John patrzył jak Sherlock podnosi coś do światła, patrzył i zauważył, jak taksiarz trzyma coś. Wyciągnął bron i wycelował w niego w jednym, płynnym ruchu zamrugał szybko.  
 * nie strzelaj *   
 [strzał]    
Bron wypaliła, pocisk powędrował , wydawał się niemożliwy strzał uderzył w taksówkarza w prawe ramie.  
[uciekaj!ukryj się!]  
Kiedy uciekał, wytarł trochę krwi, która nagle zaczęła kapać mu z nosa. Wybiegł na ulice.  
Ukrył się w cieniach , aż pokazała się policja. Wmieszał się w zbierający się tłumek, nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy, kompletnie przeciętny. Krwawienie ustało i miał nadzieje, że nie zostawił żadnych śladów na twarzy. Zmarszczył czoło, widząc po plamione krwią palce, ale wyrzucił to z głowy, patrząc na akcje na ulicy. Kiedy stał na spocznij, zobaczył jak wyprowadzają Sherlocka z budynku. Nawet z tej odległości mógł usłyszeć, ze wyraża swe niezadowolenie i protesty, że prowadza go do czekającej karetki i obserwował, jak pomarańczowy kocyk został mu narzucony na ramiona. Obserwował, jak próbował go wiele razy zdjąć, tylko po to, by mu go nałożono z powrotem.  
 Zobaczył Detektywa Inspektora podchodzącego do Sherlock i tych dwóch zaczęło rozmawiać. Zobaczył jak Sherlock zerknął na w te stronę, zamilkł, zapadające zrozumienie i wyraz zastanowienia wypełniły mu twarz i połączył fakty.  
„Wie. On wie, ze to ty.”  
 Sherlock wstał i zaczął odchodzić od Lestrada. Lestrade zatrzymał go natychmiast i detektyw odtrącił jego rękę. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie stał John, przedstawiając sobą obraz niewinności. Rzucił kocyk w otwarte okno policyjnego wozu i stanął twarzą w twarz z Johnem. John odchrząknął.  
\- Sierżant Donovan właśnie wszystko mi wyjaśniła. Dwie tabletki? To straszna sprawa, nie? Straszna.  
„Jestem niewinny. nie widzisz tego, co myślisz, że widzisz.”  
Sherlock patrzył wprost w oczy Johna.  
„Ale widzę. Wiem, co zrobiłeś.”  
\- Dobry strzał.  
\- Tak.- przytaknął John.- Tak, musiał taki być. Przez okno.   
Rozejrzał się wkoło, nadal starając się udawać, ze źle zrozumiał Sherlocka, obaj wiedzieli, co ten drugi naprawdę myśli.  
\- Cóż, wiedziałeś.  
Spokojna akceptacja w oczach Sherlocka, ale tez coś więcej. Fascynacja. Zainteresowanie. Oczarowanie.  
\-  Musisz wyczyścić proch ze swoich palców. Uniknijmy rozprawy.  
John odchrząknął znowu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Sherlock gapił się na niego intensywnie przeszukując mu twarz, w jego spojrzeniu i słowach była widoczna troska:  
\-  Wszystko w porządku?  
 Coś uderzyło Johna, prosto w pierś. Jego serce zgubiło swój rytm. Ten niemal obcy człowiek, którego życie właśnie ocali, ten człowiek, który wydawał się nie dbać o nic i nikogo, kto nie był martwy albo nie był kryminalistą, martwił się. O niego. Poczuł ściskanie w dole brzucha.  
\-  Tak, oczywiście, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.  
\-  Twój nos. Krwawi.  
 I Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie, prawie z szacunkiem, wytarł ostatnie ślady krwi z kącika nosa Johna. Johnowi serce potknęło się kolejny raz, tym razem z powodu kontaktu, ale opanował wyraz twarzy.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko OK? właśnie zabiłeś człowieka.  
\-  Tak, ja...  
John zamilkł. Chciał powiedzieć coś poważnego, coś o zabijaniu innych, zobaczyć jak giną przyjaciele i zobaczeniu dużej ilości śmierci, ale tego nie zrobił. Wpadł w dogodność i wygodę żartu , coś czego używał jak tarczy.  
Troska Sherlocka była trochę przygniatająca i zbyt szybko przywołała duchy z przeszłości. Żaden z nich nie czuł się wygodnie na tym etapie okazując tak dużo. Prawdopodobnie Sherlock to i tak wiedział. Uśmiechnął się , ciepłym uśmiechem pełnym humoru ale potem spoważniał.   
Obaj odeszli, dyskutując o okropnym braku umiejętności kierowcy u taksówkarza. John upominał Sherlocka, cały czas śmiejąc się i uśmiechając.   
„To może być zabawa, my dwaj. To może być coś więcej.”  
John poczuł jak jego oddech przyspiesza, twarz robi mu sei gorąca. Potrzymał swe nadzieje.   
„On nie jest zainteresowany tobą w ten sposób. Po prostu zakop to i zapomnij .”  
Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka. Jako przyjaciel . Naprawdę to było wszystko, do czego był upoważniony.  
   
o0o  
   
   
sherlock się śmiał. Nigdy nie śmiał się tak, z nikim wcześniej. Czuł nieznajome ciepło, promieniujące na całą klatkę piersiową.  
„ Czy tak jest mieć przyjaciela?” czuł, ze starannie wybudowane mury zaczęły się kruszyć. Pomysł by osłaniać się przed uczuciami powodowanymi przez Johna szybko znikały. Mógł być więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem, poza tym, ze „nie był zainteresowany tobą w ten sposób.” Ale mógłby być. Jeśli byś mu pozwolił, mógłby być.  
   
o0o  
   
Wilson czekał z rosnącą obawą w brzuchu. Patrzył na telefon we wnętrzu dłoni , czekał aż zadzwoni, obawiając się chwili w której to zrobi i osądu jaki potem nastąpi. Postukał palcami nerwów w biurko. Hughes patrzył, pot spływał mu w dół szyi, Wilson powiedział, ze nie ma sensu uciekać, ale jeśli telefon zadzwoni i to będą złe wiadomości, on i tak spróbuje. Nie mógł po prostu się przewrócić. Musisz odejść walcząc. Nawet przeciwko szaleńcowi.   
Wilson podskoczył, prawie upuszczając telefon, gdy w końcu zadzwonił.  
 -  Hallo? Tak, sir, przepraszam... nie sir? Och, serio? Nie wierze panu. Dziękuję panu, sir. Tak zrobiliśmy, co w w naszej mocy. Oczywiście. Mam na myśli to, że zrobiliśmy, co pan powiedział. Nie , nie mam na myśli płaszczenia się. Och. Więc tak zrobię. Dziękuję panu, sir.  
Wyłączył telefon, nadal gapiąc się na niego, jakby mógł go ukąsić. Hughes czekając na wyrok śmierci, warknął:  
\-  No i?  
 Wilson spojrzał w górę, na blada twarz, ale iskra nadziei pojawiła się w jego oczach.  
\-  Powiedział, ze jest zachwycony. Chce więcej tego samego. Spojrzał znów na telefon, zastanowienie powoli zastępowało lęk, ale nie cały.   
Musisz się trzymać tego. Jeśli staniesz się zadowolony z siebie... zginiesz.  
\-  Powiedział, że w tym, co zrobił Watson podoba mu się element dzikiej karty. Podoba mu się, ze postrzelił Hope'a. Hope był tylko narzędziem. Służącym do przyprowadzenia Holmesa. Wezwania, by zagrać. Watson oszczędził mu kasy, dowiódł ze jest , cytuje: bardzo zajmujący.  
 Wziął głęboki oddech.  
 -  On powiedzieć, tez, ze gdybyśmy pozwolili Hope'owi zabić Holmesa, bylibyśmy już martwi.-  wypuścił drżący oddech.-  Nie możemy wiedzieć, na jak wielu poziomach i jak wiele gier on równocześnie prowadzi.   
Hughes przełknął, ulga przeszła przez jego ciało.  
\-  Prawdopodobnie tylko nam to wyjdzie na dobre, nie sądzisz?  
Wilson pokiwał głowa na zgodę, żeby go tylko uciszyć. Nie podobał mu się pomysł nie wiedzenia wszystkiego, co się dzieje. Nie podobała mu sie utrata kontroli.  
„ Powinienem był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Nie, żebym miał wybór.”  
   
 


	4. Wyspię Sie, Kiedy Umrę

 *  sekwencja 12 a-  obiekt wydaje się tkwić w jakims cyklu koszmarów. Doświadcza ich od momentu procedury i nie byliśmy w stanie całkiem zrekonfigurować tej części jego mózgu -  z tego, co możemy odgadnąć, sny ogniskują się na śmierci realnego Watsona. Możliwe, że z powodu nierozwiązanego konfliktu; i teraz wspomnienia Watsona przesłoniły wspomnienia podmiotu, dwie odmienne osobowości walczą, z braku lepszego określenia. One mogą być niekompatybilne. Jest możliwym, że to może prowadzić do jakiegoś rodzaju umysłowego załamania w podmiocie. Dalsze obserwacje muszą zostać ukończone, zanim końcowa analiza zostanie określona. Notatka osobista: mam poważne obawy o przedłużanie tego konkretnego eksperymentu. Nie mamy po prostu wystarczająco dużo czasu, ani danych, by przewidzieć wszelkie zmienne. Kiedy poruszono te obawy na ostatnim spotkaniu z klientem, klient zachichotał, powtórzył swoje wytyczne i upewnił się, ze rozumiemy, ze nawet jeśli główny cel nie zostanie zrealizowany, on spędzi miło czas oglądając wszystkich zainteresowanych. Cytuje: „To najlepsza rozrywka, jaka miałem od dłuższego czasu. Wszystkie marionetki tańczą do mojej melodii. *    
John usiadł na łóżku, serce mu waliło, pot przesiąkł ubranie, kiedy ostatnia odrobina snu nadal była przyczepiona do jego potrzaskanego umysłu. Przetarł trzęsącą się ręką po czole i spróbował uspokoić myśli.  
Zwalił się z powrotem na łózko. Spróbował jakichś głębszych oddechów, by spowolnić rytm serca.  
Ten sam sen, jak zawsze. Ten sam koszmar. Leżał na ziemi, krew wycieka obfitym strumieniem mu z ramienia, wie, ze to jest to. Cień przelatuje mu po twarzy, zablokowuje słonce, daje mu fałszywe poczucie ulgi i pochyla się nad nim.  
Zazwyczaj w tym momencie jego puls przyspieszał. Nie z dlatego , ze został postrzelony.  
To wydawało się niemodne, dostać postrzał. To wtedy twarz wchodzi w jego pole widzenia i widzi, ze to on sam, ze to jest jego własna twarz. To musiał być jakiś rodzaj głupiej metafory, albo coś równie śmiesznego.  
Ella, bez wątpienia, miałaby używanie z jego snami. Nigdy jej nie powiedział o tym jednym. Nie wiedział, czemu może to wydawało się zbyt osobiste, zbyt realne. Może się bał dowiedzieć , co to naprawdę znaczyło. Spojrzał na zegar obok łóżka. Odrobinę po 5.00. lepiej, niż przez większość nocy. Nie czuł się na siłach dłużej walczyć z demonami deprywacji snu, wiec odrzucił kołdrę i wsunął szlafrok na zniszczony podkoszulek i zwyczajne bokserki, w których spał.  
Cicho zszedł po schodach; mieszkał tu wystarczająco długo, żeby mógł nawigować całkiem nieźle w ciemnościach przynajmniej tak długo, jak Sherlock nie zostawiał nic niebezpiecznego, ani nielegalnego na podłodze.  
Nie chciał też robić za dużo hałasu żeby nie obudzić Sherlocka. To było mało prawdopodobne, żeby on spał, ale rzadko miał wystarczająco dużo snu i miał taki lekki sen.  
Wszedł do salonu, niezbyt ostre światło wkradło się przez odsłonięte kotary, wystarczało go, by zobaczyć kształt na sofie, ale nie na tyle, by powiedzenie, czy śpi czy nie. John zaczął swą podróż do kuchni. Kształt przesunął się lekko, wydając dźwięk, tak, żeby John nie był zaskoczony wypowiedzianymi głośno słowami:  
\- Koszmar.- dobiegło go z kanapy, nie pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. John ledwo chrząknął w odpowiedzi, nie mając siły komunikować się i zaczął się krzątać w kuchni, robiąc herbatę.  
Uniknął auto- podajnika wbudowanego w lodówkę, zdolne do przyrządzenia zarówno ciepłych jak i chłodnych napoi. nie miał nic przeciwko chłodnym a nawet kawie, kiedy mogli sobie na nią pozwolić, była w porządku, ale herbata nie była herbata, póki nie była zrobiona za pomocą czajnika wrzątku, wylanego na wysuszone listki i zostawionych, by zaparzyły się porządnie. Te pomyje, które pochodziły z auto- podajnika mogły być wystarczająco dobre dla Kolonistów, ale nie dla niego. Ściągnął pudełko i potrząsnął nim i otwarł.  
Nie zostało już dużo torebek herbaty. Nie zaszedł dzisiaj do sklepu. Westchnął. Herbata była prawie tak droga, jak kawa, ale nie było sposobu, żeby zacząć dzień bez przyzwoitej filiżanki.  
Po zrobieniu jej poszedł do salonu, położył kubek na stoliku do kawy, obok Sherlocka i usiadł w swoim fotelu, kładąc kubek na ramieniu kiedy patrzył przez okna na światło wczesnego ranka.  
Sherlock uniósł się trochę, oparty na łokciach i po prostu zagapił na współlokatora. Zdając sobie sprawę z istnienia społecznych oczekiwań zadawania pytań: czy wszystko z Johnem w porządku, czy jest coś co może dla niego zrobić, tak jak wyleczył kuśtykanie. On sam rozumiał, ze John nie był wcale w porządku i prawdopodobnie nigdy całkowicie nie będzie. Nie można powiedzieć, ze nie był zainteresowany koszmarem. Z tego, co zaobserwował, to był podobny wzór śnienia i najprawdopodobniej ten sam koszmar, albo wariacje tego samego. Był bardziej, niż ciekawy co do zawartości i raczej miał nadzieje , że John mu go opowie. Ciekawość jak czuł wynikała nie bardzo z chęci pomocy Johnowi ale z potrzeby dodania czegoś do jego rosnącej bazy informacji.  
Chciał wiedzieć wszystko o nim. Jeśli byłby trupem, nie byłby usatysfakcjonowany pobieżnym badaniem chciał go pokroić, być tym który trzyma skalpel i wazy organy. Nigdy by nie powiedzioną Johnowi tych szczególnych wieści. Wiedział, ze John stwierdziłby , że to Nie Dobre. Sherlock przerzucił nogi dookoła aż jego stopy znalazły się na ziemi i sięgnął po kubek, wszystko podczas gapienia się na Johna, który obrócił głowę z powrotem do Sherlockai uśmiechnął się przelotnie w kierunku detektywa.  
\-  Co?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami z gracja, jak pił herbatę. John westchnął. Wiedząc, czego tamten chciał.  
Nie był pewien, czy chce mu to mówić, ale gdyby miał powiedzieć komukolwiek to temu człowiekowi siedzącemu naprzeciwko.  
\-  mam ten sam koszmar w większości nocy. To robi się trochę nadmierne.-  odwrócił się do okna.-  Ale dziś było coś innego. O tym jednym.-  John spojrzał wstecz, zaskoczenie ewidentnie widoczne na jego twarzy.  
\-  Jak, na Boga, możesz to wiedzieć?  
Sherlock po prostu się uśmiechnął.  
\-  Długo spałeś. Dobre 5minut dłużej, niż zwykle, odkąd zaczyna się koszmar, więc, najprawdopodobniej masz nowe albo inne doświadczenie z tym jednym. Zgadłem a twoje zaskoczenie moim zgadywaniem mówi mi, ze mam racje. A także nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że coś się zmieniło we śnie.  
\-  myślałem, ze mówiłeś, że nigdy nie zgadujesz?  
 -  I także powiędnąłeś, ze kłamie, by dostać czego chce.  
 Kolejne pełne gracji wzruszenie ramionami.  
„Czy wszystko, co ten człowiek robi przychodzi owinięte razem z elegancja?”  
John wykrzywił się, ale potem zaczął chichotać Sherlock popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\-  O nic. Mógłbym ci równie dobrze powiedzenie, to wszystko. Nigdy nie będziesz usatysfakcjonowany, aż tego nie zrobię.- popatrzył w dół na kubek stygnącej herbaty.  
Zadrżał lekko i potem zaczęła mówić, do herbaty.  
\-  Śnie, ze mnie postrzelono, co nie jest niezwykłe, śnić o wojnie, śnić o okolicznościach rany. Śnie, że leżę na piasku i krew jest wszędzie, zbyt dużo krwi. Zrobił pauzę jak zbierał myśli.  
\-  Cień przechodzi przez moja twarz i patrzę w górę. Najpierw nie mogę zrozumieć co to jest. Myślę, ze to musi być Bill, Bill Murray, ale sylwetka jest zbyt niska, mojego wzrostu a Bill jest wysoki. Ta osoba pochyliła się do przodu i jak popatrzyłem znowu, tylko, że teraz wszystko jest rozmyte z utraty krwi i bólu, ale mogę zobaczyć jego twarz wyraźnie i to jestem ja. To wtedy zwykle się budzę. Upił łyk i zaryzykował małe spojrzenie na Sherlocka. Detektyw słuchał go z jego zwyczajnym skupieniem na jednej sprawie, kiedy zaaplikowane do zagadki i John wiedział, ze chce spytać , czemu widok siebie, jako swego własnego wybawiciela miałby być taki niepokojący, ale Sherlock czekał na niego. John upił kolejny łyk, znajdując pocieszenie w cieple zsuwającym się w dół gardła.  
\-  Tym razem miałem lepszy widok. A osoba wyglądająca jak ja, ale było kilka małych różnic. Kształt nosa, jakieś blizny, na twarzy, których nie mam, takie rzeczy.- Pomachał ręką na swój policzek.  
Zrobił pauzę znowu bo ta część był ważna i trudna do wypowiedzenia.  
\-  Ale to oczy były inne. Kolor ani kształt , ale okrucieństwo. Żadnego współczucia. -  odchrząknął.-  Obudziłem się tym razem z powodu tego, co zrobiłem w tych snach.  
Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał znów na Sherlocka. Przez chwile było coś na jego twarzy. Zrozumienie, rozpoznanie ale zniknęło, zanim John mógł naprawdę chwycić, co to znaczy. Sherlock pochylił się bliżej i spojrzał ostrożnie na John. Chciał go o coś spytać, o coś osobistego. Zanim mógł sformułować pytanie, John go przebił.  
\-  Chcesz to zobaczyć, prawda?  
 Sherlock nie wydawał się zawstydzony ani speszony złamaniem tabu prywatności.  
\-  Tak.-  odparł szczerze. Nie było sensu udawać.  
 John zastanowił się szybko nauczył się, ze nie myśli w pobliżu Sherlocka. Ze idzie za impulsem, nie pytał już dłużej czemu albo dlaczego coś zrobił, tylko to robił. wierzył, że jego zaufanie w detektywa było większe , niz kiedykolwiek będzie z kimkolwiek innym. John wysunął się z szlafroka i podciągnął podkoszulek. Kiedy rozmawiali, światło w pokoju zwiększyło sie, ale Sherlock sięgnął bez patrzenia i podkręcił lampę. Wstał płynnie i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie siedział John i zajął się jego blizna. Chciał ja obejrzeć, odkąd wiedział, że John ma jedna, ale nie chciał prosić o to. Nie dbałby o to z kimkolwiek innym, ale to był John. Pochylił się do przodu i John poczuł oddech na ramieniu kiedy tamten przyglądał się bliźnie. Zmusił się, żeby nie zadrżeć, tym razem nie z leku ale oczekiwania. Sherlock podszedł do przodu. podniósł dłoń by dotknąć, ale patrzył na Johna po pozwolenie najpierw. John i Sherlock gapili się na siebie nawzajem, w oczach detektywa była tylko ciekawość i coś innego, czego John nie rozpoznał. Kiwnął głowa ostro i obrócił się wgapiając się na ścianę. Sherlock opuścił dłoń. John mógł poczuć to, zanim Sherlock położył ja na ramieniu, jakby energia z jego dłoni rozciągała się do tego, pulsowała z tego. I kiedy w końcu dotknął, jego dłoń była ciepła i miękka i zaskakująco delikatna. Była w tym ciekawość ale szacunek także. Przejechał po ranie wyjściowej na plecach i z powrotem do rany wejściowej z przodu. John utrzymywał ścisłą kontrole dotykania. Dużo czasu upłynęło, odkąd ktokolwiek go dotykał. zaryzykował spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który patrzył na jego twarz a nie na ranę.  
\-  Zostałem postrzelony w przód. Snajper widział twoja twarz.  
 John zmarszczył czoło, nie myślał o tym wcześniej.  
\-  Prawda. Czemu? Toma znaczenie?  
Sherlock tylko gapił się na niego, prosto w jego oczy, jakby szukał czegoś. Spojrzenie w jego oczy się zmieniło, stało się bardziej głębokie jak widział Johna badawcze spojrzenie.  
\-  Czemu chirurdzy nie użyli nanotechnologi, by naprawić ramienia? Maiłbyś lepsza ruchomość i żadnej blizny. To wygląda jak konwencjonalna operacja.  
John westchnął.  
\-  Było kilka przyczyn. Jedna-  byliśmy w środku niczego a wojsko nie zostawia wojskowych nanitów dookoła tylko dla frontowej medycyny. Nie chce, by technologia wpadła w ręce rebeliantów. To wystarczająco inna od ich własnej, że mogą jej użyć, zaadaptować ja. Kolejny powód to , jak sadze ze oni nie mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu by czekać. Krwawiłem bardzo a oni chcieli uratować mi życie. Początkowa operacja wystarczyłaby by zapobiec utracie krwi. Mogli użyć nanitów gdy dotarłem do bazy, ale tam był kolejny powód. To był nowy rodzaj technologii, ten pocisk, którego użyli. Oporny na nanity. Nawet gdyby były idealne warunki to nadal by nie zadziałało. Ten nowy pocisk miał siać spustoszenie w naszej zdolności ratowania żołnierzy na pierwszej linii albo w bazie. To spowodowało dużo zniszczeń i było trudne do zreperowania.  
Sherlock wyglądał na zaciekawionego.  
\-  To nie jest wiedza powszechna.  
 John wyglądał na tak samo zaintrygowanego.  
\-  Tak, wiem, ale był starszy oficer lekarz, więc wiem to jak ty?.. och , oczywiście.-  John wyszczerzył się. Obaj powiedzieli to w tym samym momencie:  
\-  Mycroft.  
Sherlock zachichotał, niezwykła odpowiedź na wypowiedzenie imienia brata.  
Dalej patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, dłużej niż było to ewidentnie konieczne.  
Po kilku minutach, John włożył podkoszulek z powrotem, łamiąc niewypowiedziane napięcie, które wyrosło między nimi. Odchrząknął.  
\-  No cóż, lepiej weź jakieś śniadanie i potem pójdziemy do sklepów. Nie zostało dużo dojedzenia. Wstał. Sherlock był nadal okropnie blisko, prosto w przestrzeni Johna i dalej oceniał go, ważąc coś , debatując ze sobą,  intensywny i skoncentrowany na jedzeniu, namacalny.  
 Stali tak przez kolejne kilka minut, jakby było tylko och dwóch w ich własnej przestrzeni w ich własnym wszechświecie, czujących jakby nic nie było ważne, oprócz niewypowiedzianych , prawie wyczuwalnych słów wiszących w powietrzu. John cofnął się o krok i obrócił do kuchni i wyszedł przez drugie drzwi by iść w górę do swego pokoju, wziąć prysznic i ubrać się. Jego mysli nie były już przy koszmarze z poprzedniej nocy, ale zastanowieniu co do cholery się właśnie stało z Sherlockiem tylko gapiącym się na niego,  pochłaniającym go. Były rozbłyski-  przyciąganie i odpychanie od nocy, kiedy postrzelił Jeffersona Hope'a, ale to nigdy nie prowadziło do niczego poważnego. John więc przyjął, ze detektyw był, głęboko w środku, nie zainteresowany. Ale by było intensywne.  
 Prawdopodobnie tylko go dedukował znowu, ale nie wyglądało na to. Wyglądało na coś bardzo intymnego. Było prawie jak zmarnowanie okazji.  
   
O0o  
   
telefon Mycrofta zadzwonił z przysłaniem SMSa jedyna osoba, która znał, która nadal używała SMSów niż video był Sherlock. Westchnął i wywrócił oczami w umyśle. Zastanawiał się czego, na Boga, jego brat chce o tej godzinie rano. Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie. Mycroft był na nogach od kilku godzin. Otwarł SMSa. Jego twarz znieruchomiała, a brwi podjechały do góry.  
\-  W rzeczy samej.-  wyszeptał do niego. Musiał się temu przyjrzeć.  
   
O0o  
   
po dziwnym poranku spędzonym na rozmowie z współlokatorem o jego śnie i czymkolwiek to był co się nie stało między nimi, John poszedł do sklepu, by kłócić się ze skanerem na temat braku funduszy i przyciągając w trakcie spory tłumek gapiów. Sfrustrowany, wrócił jeszcze raz z ID Sherlockaapotem wrócił do domu by zobaczyć, ze Sherlock nie zrobił niczego, oprócz zadrapania stołu. Uświadomił sobie, że był zasypywany przypomnieniami o przeterminowanych rachunkach na jego telefonie niemal w tym samym czasie miał prawie wystarczająco na rachunku by miał zapas. Ostatnia rzeczą jakiej potrzebował to iść do banku z Sherlockiem na kolejna sprawę. To, czego chciał naprawdę, to druga filiżanka i prawdopodobnie drzemka. Przynajmniej to nie było nudne, kiedy szedł gdziekolwiek z detektywem a ta wycieczka niebyła wyjątkiem. Natychmiast i intensywnie nie polubił Sebastiana Wilkesa. Słowa jak „nieznośny gnojek” i „zadowolony z siebie głupol” oraz wieczny faworyt jego zwyczajnego/jasnego dupek krążyły mu po głowie. był tak zajęty myśleniem ze automatycznie sprostował z kolega, zamiast zgodzić się z Sherlockiem ze jest jego przyjacielem i przeoczył przelotny wyraz zranienia, który przeleciał przez oczy detektywa i został natychmiast głęboko pogrzebany. po przedyskutowaniu powodów bycia zaproszonymi do Shada Sandersona i patrzenia jak Sherlock skacze i wije się dookoła po podłodze dedukując czemu żółta farba została rozlana tak obficie w biurze sir Williama Shada, obaj wyszli by wyśledzić Eddiego Van Coona.  
\-  Dwie wycieczki dookoła świata tego miesiąca. Nie spytałeś sekretarki, powiedziałeś to tylko po to, by go zirytować.  
 Sherlock wyszczerzył żeby w uśmiechu. Były różne emocje napływające w głosie Johna, jedna-  podziw a druga-  irytacja.  
 Sherlock usłyszał także coś innego , ale nie mógł zrozumieć co to było. Może emocja, na którą nie odpowiadał? nie. Nie rozumiał.  
John był zły na Sebastiana. To była ochrona, ale z podtekstem zaborczości. John nie lubił tego, co Sebastian powiedzą o jego czasach uniwersyteckich. Interesujące. To wynagradzało jego uwagę o byciu kolega.  
   
 o0o  
   
Koniec kolejnego długiego dnia. Jutro może być lepiej. Naprawdę powinien zdobyć prace. Złoszcząc się na zaliczkę od Sebastiana która mogła pokryć czynsz, oni będą potrzebowali pieniędzy na jedzenie i luksusowe artykuły jak herbata i kawa. Poza tym John patrzył na te zaliczkę jako na pieniądze Sherlocka. Wpełzł do łózka i naciągnął kołdrę mając nadzieje, że nie będzie miał dziś snów. Małe mikroskopijne stworzonka w jego mózgu były w końcu w stanie znaleźć właściwą lokalizacje i zmienić informacje, która tkwiła w jego mózgu dotyczącą twarzy strzelca. Kiedy zniknął ten kawałek dowodu, John po prostu śnił o postrzale. Nadal koszmar. Straszny, ale przynajmniej znajomy. A potem coś nowego śnił, że był inna osoba, ze nie był Johnem Watsonem, ale kimś innym. Kimś złym i mrocznym. Kimś naprawdę amoralnym.  
I tym razem obudził się, krzycząc.  
 


	5. Jesteśmy Królami Wymyślonych Rzeczy

\-  John!-  Sherlock wbiegł w ciemniejącą sypialnie bez pukania, instynkt zaćmił wszystko inne. Nawet jeśli nie chciał, żeby mu przeszkadzano w jego pościgu za mordercą, który mógłby wdrapywać się na ściany i zostawiać zaszyfrowane wiadomości, to nie mógł zignorować mrożącego w żyłach wrzasku, który doszedł go z sypialni Johna. Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, nie chcąc włączać światła, w razie gdyby to miało zaskoczyć Johna. Przeszedł pokój bez żadnego utrudnienia, Sherlock był przy jego boku, zanim był tego świadomy. Trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie i próbując przełknąć powietrze, próbując się uspokoić, John przejechał ręką przez swoje przesiąknięte potem włosy, przez co zaczęły sterczeć w górę. Skoro był już obudzony, Sherlock powiedział :  
\-  Światła na połowę mocy.  
I światło górne włączyły się, ale ze zredukowaną jasnością. John usiadł na łóżku, trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania. Wybierając by przesunąć się bliżej łóżka, Sherlock stał niepewny co powinien zrobić następnie.  
\-  Jestem w porządku. OK.-  wyszeptał John, próbując przekonać siebie lub jego, detektyw nie był pewny.  
\-  Co się stało?  
\-  Ja... ja... nie jestem sobą. To znaczy, jestem sobą ale nie jestem...-  była lekka domieszka histerii w jego głosie.  
\-  O czym ty mówisz?  
Sherlock czuł się zaskakująco cierpliwy, wobec nieścisłości , ale pomyślał, ze bardziej uspokajające byłoby po prostu zadawać mu pytania o sen.  
Gdyby spowodował, że zacząłby o nim mowić, to może John później zaśnie. Głos Johna stawał się głośniejszy, a histeryczna domieszka ostrzejsza.  
\-  W Afganistanie. Umarłem. I nie jestem sobą!  
\-  John... -  Sherlock nie był pewny, co powiedzieć.  
\-  Nie rozumiesz! Umarłem na pustyni w Afganistanie. Zostałem postrzelony i UMARŁEM!-  krzyknął. Detektyw przysunął się bliżej do niego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
\-  John, nie umarłeś. Zostałeś postrzelony, ale nie umarłeś. Jesteś w swoim pokoju i miałeś oczywiście...  
\-  NIE mów mi, że miałem oczywiście koszmar! Coś się tam stało ze mną. Postrzelili mnie i było za dużo krwi. Umarłem i nie jestem sobą.  
Dźwięk, jak szloch, wypełzł z jego ust. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy i przetarł usta. Zauważył coś mokrego i miał nadzieję, że to nie były łzy. Spojrzał na rękę.  
\-  Nos ci krwawi.-  powiedział Sherlock poważnie i wyciągnął kilka chusteczek z pudełka obok łóżka. Poza lekkim szarpnięciem w oddechu, John nie wydał dźwięku, kiedy wziął je i trzymał pod nosem, pochylony do przodu, uciskając nasadę nosa. Siedzieli w ciszy, kiedy John się uspokajał. Kiedy wydawało się, ze John nie ma zamiaru odgryźć mu głowy, Sherlock zapowiedział:  
\-  To już się stało.  
Po tym jak strzelił do Hope'a. John spojrzał na niego.  
\-  Wiele ludzi dostaje krwotoku z nosa.-  mruknął, nie chcąc prowadzić tej rozmowy, zawstydzony przez swój wybuch. Obrazy ze snu zaczynały blednąc i nierealność, którą po sobie zostawił nie była tak przenikliwa jak wtedy, kiedy się obudził za pierwszym razem . Podczas gdy John próbował kontrolować krewienie, Sherlock oglądał pokój. Nie był tu wcześniej i uderzyło go jaki ten pokój był podobny do Johna.  
Wszystko porządnie posprzątane. Nie było ubrań rzuconych ryzykownie po podłodze, żadnych szuflad na wpół wysuniętych , z zawartością wiszącą na zewnątrz, wyglądająca jakby mogły próbować uciec. Sherlock obrócił się tyłem do Johna i powiedział pierwsza rzecz, o jakiej mógł pomyśleć, ze go pocieszy:  
\- Herbata?  
Tamten spojrzał na detektywa i wybuchł strumieniem nerwowego chichotu. Przestał nagle i potem skinął głowa, ostro.  
\-  Tak, poproszę.  
Odsunął chustkę od nosa. Krwawienie mniej lub bardziej się zatrzymało. Wyrzucił zakrwawione chusteczki do recyklingu i zaczął odrzucać kołdrę żeby wyjść z łózka. Dłoń go powstrzymała.  
\-  Zostań tu, John. Przyniosę ja na górę.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego z półuśmieszkiem, ale w jego oczach obecna była nadal troska. John, bez przekonania, pomyślał o proteście, ale zaczynał czuć zjazd adrenaliny. Skinął głowa znowu i walnął się z powrotem na poduszkę jak Sherlockawyszedł i potruchtał w dół schodów i do kuchni. Napełniając czajnik woda, wyciągnął dwa kubki i wyjął herbatę. Kiedy czekał, aż woda się ugotuje, wyciągnął telefon i SMSował do Mycrofta.  
„Inny sen dzisiaj. Powiedział, ze umarł w Afgnistanie. SH”  
Czajnik zagwizdał.  
„Ciągle mówi: nie jestem sobą. SH”  
Nalał gotującej się wody w kubki kiedy czekał na SMS od brata. Mycroft ich unikał, ale musiał zauważyć, ze videofon mógł być podsłuchiwany. Sherlock woła SMSy bo nie musiał mówić do nikogo twarzą w twarz, zwłaszcza swego brata, jeśli nie chciał.  
„Myślę, że już czas. Ale bądź ostrożny. MH”  
zmrużył oczy. Fuknął z irytacja . Oczywiście, ze będzie ostrożny, sięgnął w tył najwyższej szafki, aż jego dłoń owinęła się dookoła tego, czego szukał, pospolitego i dostępnego bez recepty, w razie przypadku. Wyciągnął to i dodał do herbaty Johna. Ostrożnie niósł dwa kubki, wdrapał się na schody i zatrzymał. John siedział, patrząc w stronę wejścia. Zaróżowił się lekko, gdy Sherlock wszedł do pokoju.  
\-  Przepraszam. To tylko czasem. - Przejechał ręką przez włosy, co ich nie ułożyło. - Czasem te sny, wydają się tak realne, kiedy się budzę i to jest tak jakbym je wziął ze sobą.  
\-  Całkiem zrozumiałe, John. Byłeś kilka razy straumatyzowany, kiedy byłeś w Afganistanie zostałeś postrzelony. Oczywiście, ze masz flashbacki i koszmary.  
\-  Kiedy zacząłeś być taki troskliwy i wiedzący na temat tego wszystkiego?-  powiedziona John opierając się na poduszkach. Zaczynał się rozluźniać, ciepło herbaty działało cuda.  
\-  Kiedy się wprowadziłeś.  
John spojrzał na niego pytająco. Sherlock westchnął.  
\-  Kiedy się wprowadziłeś, poszukałem efektów traumy i PTSD w przypadku, gdybyś potrzebował towarzystwa.  
Zamachał ręką w powietrzu próbując wyjaśnić prostotę tego działania.  
\-  Korzystnie jest wiedzieć, w przypadku gdybyś potrzebował wsparcia.  
John zamrugał. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zaskoczonego, ze ktokolwiek, kogo ledwo znał, zrobił tak wiele, ze poszukał sposobów jak mu pomoc. Gapił się na drugiego mężczyznę, aż Sherlock oparł:  
\-  Co?  
Zmartwienie zabarwiło jego głos , zastanowienie czy zrobił coś Nie Dobrego. John uśmiechnął się, rozjaśniając szybko, lęk i napięcie w jego granatowych oczach zastąpione przez ciepło i podziw.  
\-  Ty.  
\-  Co ze mną?-  Sherlock był zdziwiony.  
\-  Jesteś cholernym cudem, wiesz.  
Sherlock patrzył spokojnie na niego, przez chwile. A potem nieśmiały, niepewny uśmiech ozdobił jego usta.  
\-  Przyjmę zatem, że zrobiłem coś dobrego?  
Uśmiech Johna poszerzył się jak sięgnął i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\-  Bardzo dobrego. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, wiesz.  
Sherlock wyglądał niepewnie przez moment, a potem jego uśmiech się poszerzył. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się i wyglądał na zadowolonego i zawstydzonego w równej mierze żaden z nich nie mówił przez chwile, po prostu ciesząc się przyjacielska cisza i pokrzepiającymi własnościami herbaty.  rzucał ukryte spojrzenia na niego , obserwując go. W końcu. To, na co czekał. John zaczął ziewać. Głowa mu się zaczęła kiwać nad kubkiem, Sherlock wziął go z ręki  Johna, zanim by ją wylał. Tamten próbował protestować, ale został uciszony, gdy detektyw położył kubek na stoliku nocnym. Potem pomógł mu opaść na poduszki i naciągnął nawet kołdrę na jego ramiona. Szybko zasnął, zanim Sherlock zdążył nawet zejść na dół i wyciągnąć rzecz, której potrzebował.  
Z powrotem, po kilku chwilach, stanął, patrząc na postać w łóżku. Było coś dziwnie uspokajającego w oglądaniu, jak śpi. Sherlock zagryzł dolna wargę, zastanawiając się, czy to nadal będzie uważane za dobre. Westchnął, myśląc jeszcze raz o tym,jak został do tego przekonany. Był całkiem zadowolony z tego, jak się sprawy miały. Kiedy po raz pierwszy poznał Johna, spodobał mu sie od razu, wczoraj była chwila, ze mógłby to pchnąć dalej. Wiedział jak manipulować ludźmi, żeby zrobili to, czego inaczej, by nie zrobili i jakei to byłoby proste z Johnem. Już był w połowie drogi. Ale teraz chodziło o coś więcej, niż tylko zaciągniecie go do łózka.  
„Nazwał mnie swoim przyjacielem.” Zanim mógł zmienić zdanie, wiedząc, ze musi to zrobić, ostrożnie odciągnął kołdrę z nóg Johna i położył nowy wynalazek, który dał mu Mycroft przy obiecująco wyglądającej żyle. Wczesne wyroby do auto- ekstraktory były niezdarne i nie działały tak jak miały. Pozostawiały więcej siniaków i uszkodzeń komórek, niz staromodne strzykawki. Ale ten był od Mycrofta i był, naturalnie, najnowszym wynalazkiem. Nikt inny nie miał ich jeszcze. Część w nim nie martwiła się moralnością tego, co miał zrobić, zastanawiał się tylko, co by się stało, gdyby je miał, zanim skończył z narkotykami. Bezpieczne, sterylne, bez śladów po igłach. Mógłby użyć injektora. Mycroft nigdy by nie zobaczył blizn na jego rekach. Był wystarczająco pragmatyczny, by zrozumieć, że to nie powstrzymałoby jego brata od odkrycia jego nałogu i przerwania tego. Zatkał próbkę krwi i podniósł ją pod światło. Potem przykrył nogę Johna. Stał dłużej i po prostu chłonął widok spokojnie śpiącego przyjaciela. Jeśli nic innego, to była jedna rzecz, która go cieszyła-  dodanie środka uspokajającego do herbaty była mu wstanie dać kilka chwil odpoczynku. Jego przyjacielowi. Jego Johnowi. Był jakoś zadowolony dziwnym drgnieniem zaborczości przelatującym mu przez pierś. Wahał się i potem dotknął ustami czoła śpiącego.  
\-  Śpij. Rozwiążę to. Obiecuje.  
   
 


	6. Zardzewiały Na Deszczu

Hughes nie był zadowolony. Wilson posłał go do rozmowy z klientem. Nie ośmielił się wypowiedzieć: „szalonym dupkiem” nawet w swoich myślach. Ten chłop był wystarczająco przerażający i upiorny, by to wychwycić. Wilson posłał go, bo był zmęczony byciem tym , który przynosi złe wieści.  
Hughes szedł jasno oświetlonym korytarzem do osobnego biura klientów. Odkąd w ogóle jakikolwiek klient dostawał własne biuro? ach tak, kiedy klient ma cię na własność? Zapukał ostrożnie w drzwi. Głos ze środka zaśpiewał:  
\- Wejdź i miej dobre wieści!  
Mam przerąbane- pomyślał Hughes  
otwarł drzwi bo nie było innego miejsca, żeby tam pójść i wszedł do środka.  
\- No i? Co to jest?  
Ostre, ciemne oczy rzuciły przelotne spojrzenie w jego kierunku.  
\- To obiekt, sir. Musi pan to zobaczyć. Coś się stało.  
Klient stał i był w przestrzeni osobistej Hughesa zanim mógł zareagować.  
\- Niech on będzie w porządku. Ten człowiek jest bardzo ważny dla mnie.  
Na tak wiele sposobów.  
Słowa były wypowiedziane cicho, prawie jak pieszczota. Hughes zadrżał. To nie była obietnica miłości i przyjaźni w tonie klienta.  
\- Proszę, sir. Musi pan przyjść.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Ale jeśli nie jestem zadowolony, ty i Wilson będziecie musieli zgłosić się na ochotnika do gierki, w która zacznę grać z Holmesami. Och, nie gryź się!- wydał usta.- Będziecie mieli dobra zabawę. A potem zachichotał. Wyszedł z pokoju przed Hughesem i wszedł do pokoju obserwacyjnego.  
\- No i?- powiedział do Wilsona.  
\- Przepraszam, sir. Jeden z twoich pracowników porwał obiekt. Ona błędnie wierzy, ze on jest Holmesem. I próbuje odebrać mu pewna jadeitową spinkę i wierzy, ze on wie, gdzie ona jest. Pytała także obiekt, czy wie cokolwiek o panu.  
\- Cóż, zobaczymy co się dzieje, OK? Nie ma to jak trochę ekscytacji do rozjaśnienia dnia!  
Klient usiadł w fotelu Wilsona i oparł się , palce tu złączone razem i położył głowę na nich. Było ostre, drapieżne spojrzenie w oczy człowieka, kiedy videofon został włączony.

o0o 

John zamrugał, powoli. Ból rozkwitł mu w głowie, a jego wzrok był rozmyty. Czuł się, jakby ktoś użył jego czaszki do grania w rugby. Nie pamiętał, gdzie był ani co się stało. Zamrugał znowu i obejrzał pochodnie i beczki po oleju, które mrugały od płomieni. Był w tunelu, albo po prostu w piekle, nie był pewien. Sarah była przywiązana do krzesła obok niego i zakneblowana. Nie wyglądała na zranioną, tylko pobitą i przerażona. Niejasno przypominał sobie otwieranie drzwi, spodziewanie się jedzenia na wynos i dostanie zamiast tego ciosu w głowę. Cichy, kobiecy głos przemówił:  
\- Książka jest jak magiczny ogród, noszony w kieszeni.  
„Co za cholerstwo?”  
\- Chińskie przysłowie, panie Holmes.  
John zamrugał znowu i spróbował potrząsnąć głowa, ale to tylko zwiększało pulsowanie w niej. Był pewny, że ma wstrząs mózgu.  
Niska Azjatka stała przed nim. To była pani z cyrku. Ale zamiast wchodzić szczegółowego, ozdobionego paciorkami kostiumu, który nosiła wcześniej, miała teraz czarne okulary i czarna kurtkę. Wyglądała jak prawdziwa skóra, rzadka i wysoce nielegalna. Próbował wyrzucić tak nieistotne myśli z głowy, ale miał problem ze skupieniem się. Czy ona go nazwała „panem Holmesem”?  
\- Ja... ja nie jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Nie wierze ci!- Shan wysyczała w odpowiedzi.  
Właśnie wtedy znajomy głos zawołał z cieni:  
\- A powinnaś wiedzieć. Sherlock Holmes nie jest w ogóle do niego podobny. Jak byś mnie opisał, Jon? Zaradny? Dynamiczny? Enigmatyczny?  
\- Spóźniony.- wymruczał do siebie John, wzdychając z ulgą. Półmrok pomagał widzieć wyraźnie, co się dzieje. Usłyszał dźwięki szamotania, odbijające się echem w tunelu i pomyślał, ze może dostrzec wysoka sylwetkę kiedy zamachnął się kawałkiem drewna w jednego z siepaczy.  
Sherlock nadal mówił, grając na czas i rozpraszając Shan, żeby po prostu nie zastrzeliła Johna. W tym czasie worek z piaskiem opróżniał się w alarmującym tempie. Jeden z beczek po oleju została przewrócona i nagle coś poruszyło się za Sarą, kiedy Holmes próbował ja rozwiązać tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Znikąd sylwetka pojawiła się z cieni, i owinęła długi, czerwony jedwabny szur dookoła gardła Sherlocka i zaczęła go dusić. Sherlock go odrzucił, ale był znów zaplątany. John otrząsnął się ze stuporu i przesunął krzesło do kuszy. Krzesło się przewróciło i upadł na ziemie. Udało mu się kopnąć stopa i przewrócić włócznie z drogi Sary kiedy worek się opróżnił, a kula opadła. Strzała została wypuszczona prosto w pierś siepacza.

o0o 

 

Po obejrzeniu dramatycznego uwolnienia Johna Watsona , niewysoki klient usiadł zatopiony w myślach. Potem wstał gwałtownie i pociągnął za dolna wargę.  
\- To nie powinno się było stać. Ona przekroczyła swoje uprawnienia. Nie powinna była zadawać pytań o mnie. No cóż, ona musi zostać ukarana. Zraniła moja zabaweczkę i zranię ja. Gdyby go zabiła, byłbym strasznie zdenerwowany.  
Namyślał się chwile dłużej, a potem obrócił się z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Stanie się to, chłopcy. Naszkicowałem swój plan.  
Wilson wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić.  
\- No cóż!- warknął na niego.- To może być zrobione czy nie?  
\- Może , ale ty możesz uszkodzić go robiąc to. To jest delikatna praca, sir. Nie można go włączać i wyłączać. On jest Johnem Watsonem . Jeśli ty to zrobisz nie możemy przewidzieć, co się stanie.  
Klient zachichotał.  
\- On nie będzie wstanie się pieprzyć? nawet jeśli nie będzie miał mózgu?- zachichotał jeszcze raz.  
\- Ummm.... nie wiadomo, sir. Ale prawdopodobnie tak.- Wilson wyglądał na skrepowanego i z lekkimi mdłościami .  
\- Wyśmienicie!- i pochylił się w przestrzeń osobista Wilsona.- Bo on jest cholernie dobrym kochankiem.  
Poklepał go po policzku. Jak odchodził , wyciągnął telefon i zaczął rozmowę przez videofon, aranżując spotkania. Dni Shan były policzone. Wilson i Hughes spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. To mogło pójść źle na tak wiele sposobów, z tym szalonym wariatem kontraktującym ich i obiekt jak zabawki. Ich dni też prawdopodobnie były policzone.

o0o

Po wyjściu z banku John powiedział, za pójdzie do Sary, żeby sprawdzić, co u niej. To było coś, w co wierzył i co miał na myśli. Zaszedł aż był dwie przecznice od banku gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Prosto na środku chodnika. Rozdzierający ból głowy nagle uderzył w niego z całej siły. Ból po biciu, który zaczął już się zmniejszać, wzrósł. Krew znów pociekła mu z nosa. Johna przyjazna, otwarta twarz zmieniła się natychmiast. Chłodny, kalkulujący wygląd stopił się w jedno z jego twarzą, krok też się zmienił. Wojskowy sposób bycia nadal wyciskał piętno na jego sylwetce, ale w jego ruchach było więcej oszczędności, inny rodzaj drapieżnej gracji przejął władze. Rozejrzał się dookoła, pamiętając co mu się stało i kim naprawdę jest. Nie był zaskoczony przez nagła zmianę w osobowości i napływ wspomnień. Był wściekły, że to kurewsko bolało. Czarne auto zatrzymało się przy krawężniku i bez pytań ani nawet myślenia o tym, on wdrapał się do środka.

O0o

Dźwięk strzału był cichy, a cel osunął się na biurko. John szybko rozłożył karabin i włożył kawałki z powrotem do torby, która mu dano. To było wszystko zrobione automatycznie, bezmyślnie, ruchami, które zostały wyćwiczone, aż stały się jego druga natura. Wyszedł z budynku naprzeciwko z rezydencji Shan i wdrapał się do auta, które na niego czekało. W aucie był ktoś inny.  
\- No i co, zrobione, mój przyjacielu?  
Zalogował się w komputerze, którego używała z Shan, rozproszył ja, kiedy John ustawiał strzał. Zwrócił się do Johna, Johna, który nie był Johnem. Na krótko, tak musiało być. Zbyt długo byłby sobą i cała robota wsadzenia w niego Watsona będzie zmarnowana. Pochylając się do przodu, pogłaskał policzek oszusta, jego druga ręką wsunęła się w dół i dookoła jego pleców, palce znalazły swa drogę pod koszule i w dół, do spodni.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą bardzo. Ty jesteś jedynym, który mnie rozumie. Jesteś jedyny który mnie utrzymuje... no cóż, nie zdrowy, to na pewno.- złośliwy błysk rozjaśnił mu oczy. \- Mamy kilka minut zanim muszę zwrócić cię do twego nudnego życia. Ale obiecuje, Sebby, to będzie warte tego tak szybko.  
I pochylił się i popchnął niższego mężczyznę na siedzenie, kiedy wdrapał się na niego. Nakrył usta drugiego mężczyzny, mocno i gwałtownie, swoimi własnymi i na tylnym siedzeniu luksusowego auta wziął, co chciał.

O0o

 

Anthea szła do Mycrofta Holmesa, nadal pisząc na swoim Blackberry  
\- Znaleźli ciało Shan, sir. Zabita strzałem w głowę. Snajper. To był bardzo trudny strzał i zespół wierzy, ze jest tylko jedyna osoba, które mogłaby to zrobic. Mieszkanie, w którym była zostało starannie przeszukane, ale nie było tam nic o Moriartym ani Watsonie. Nie na pierwszy rzut okiem, sir.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Westchnął wyciągnął telefon.  
„ Myślę, że John zastrzelił Shan. MH”  
„ No i? SH”  
„ Sherlock to komplikuje sprawy. MH”  
„ Nie, nie komplikuje. Mógł nawet nie widzieć, że to zrobił. SH”  
Mycroft westchnął. Jego braciszek wykształcił słapy punkt, kiedy szło o Johna.  
„Jesteśmy prawie gotowi na koniec. Musimy poczekać aż Moriarty zrobi kolejny ruch. MH”  
„ Jesteś gotowy? MH”  
„ Byłem gotowy i czekałem na to całe życie. SH”


	7. Pogoń za Rozrywką

   
*  sekwencja 13 a-  obiekt spał kilka godzin i kiedy się obudził, klient wszedł do laboratorium. Wydawał się bardziej... jowialny, niż zwykle, ale tez bardziej rozproszony i podekscytowany czymś. Był bardzo zainteresowany oglądaniem obiektu. Jednak zamiast być podekscytowanym akcją na videofonie, wydał się w bardziej oczekiwać czegoś. Powód dla tego stał się jasny na koniec videoczatu. To nie było trudne dodać dwa do dwóch i zrozumieć ze zaaranżował całą tę sytuacje. Myślę, że zrobiłem więcej obserwacji o kliencie, niż obiekcie. Zagubiłem zdolność do obiektywizmu i straciłem zdolność bycia bardziej przerażonym, niż jestem. *     
Kiedy John się obudził, światło prawie zniknęło z nieba, które zabarwiło się na czerwono na wschodzie, a dźwięk Londynu zmieniły rytm. John mrugał sennie, skonfundowany przez chwile, co do tego, gdzie się znajduje. Przypomniał sobie z jękiem. Potarł twarz dłońmi, zastanawiając się, na jakimś poziomie zawstydzenia by sie znajdował, gdyby był zwrócony twarzą do Sherlocka. Kiedy stał się bardziej świadomy, poczuł obecność przy boku. Spojrzał i zobaczył, ze jest obserwowany, raczej intensywnie.  
\-  Boże, Sherlock! Zawsze gapisz się na swoich współlokatorów, kiedy śpią?byłeś tu cały czas?  
Ewidentnie zażenowanie może być na wyższym poziomie.  
Sherlock potrząsnął głowa i powiedział:  
\-  Nie, dopiero przyszedłem parę minut temu. Próbowałem przebadać dowody, jakie dostarczyło twoje ubranie.  
\-  Znalazłeś cokolwiek?-  spytał John, świadomy rosnącego lęku, który próbował utrzymać z dala od swego głosu.  
\-  Nieprzydatne. Użyłem komputera zamiast zrobić własne testy mając nadzieje, na szybsze rezultaty.-  wykrzywił się.-  Teraz chce zrobić ręcznie, by zobaczyć, co pominąłem. Znalazłem jakieś ciemne włosy na twoim swetrze. Mężczyzna, ale żadnego profilu DNAw bazie, co jest dziwne, jako, ze większość mieszkańców jest zarejestrowana. Naprawdę intrygujące. Wiec to jest ktoś, kto ma możliwosć ukrycia swych śladów, albo jest Niezarejestrowany. Spodziewam się miksu tych dwóch rzeczy. On także używa produktów z wysokiej półki do swoich włosów. - przerwał.-  To ta sama marka co w twojej próbce.  
Kontynuował studiowanie twarzy Johna, zauważając rosnący dyskomfort i oznaki powracającego stresu.  
John obrócił głową i gapił się bez wyrazu na sufit, niepewny, co czuje, oprócz zagubienia. Sherlock nie chciał go przestraszać, ani zaskakiwać. Potrzeba by pocieszyć kogokolwiek przed Johnem nie istniała, ale teraz chciał tego, chciał i potrzebował go chronić. Był przygotowany, by się cofnąć, jeśli to nie będzie akceptowane. Czasami to było dla niego trudne. Podążął za instynktem w obszarze, z którym nie był obeznany. Położył rękę na jego twarzy. John mrugnął i skupił się ponownie na twarzy Sherlocka.  
\-  Co się stało, Sherlock?  
Nienawidził nuty niepewności w swym głosie, ale odepchnął to na bok i zdał Sherlockowi trudne pytanie. \-  Czemu nic nie pamiętam? Czemu się tak boje?  
Sherlock nadal patrzył mu w oczy zbierając dodatkowe informacje, ale nic nie powiedział. John wypalił be zastanowienia:  
\-  Wiesz, co się dzieje, prawda?  
Usiadł trochę. \-  Na miłość boska, Sherlock powiedz mi, zanim oszaleje!  
Detektyw zawahał się, a potem powiedział.  
\-  Podejrzewam, ze wiem, co sie dzieje.-  skłamał.-  Potrzebuje więcej informacji. Nie chce ci nic mówić, bo to może spowodować więcej szkody.-  tutaj odbiegł od prawdy.-  John, zaufaj mi. Powiem ci, kiedy poznam wszystkie fakty. Kiwnął głowa lekko, zadowolony, ze John mu ufa. Nie mógł powiedzieć Johnowi wszystkiego. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie wszystko, co uważał za prawdę. Był świadomy, ze nawet powiedzenie tego poinformuje tych, którzy obserwowali. John mrugnął znowu i obrócił głowę, by popatrzeć w sufit, nie mówiąc więcej, tylko tu leząc. Sherlock pogładził mu twarz, nie naprawdę świadomy , że to robi. Inny poziom jego mózgu analizował sytuacje, ciesząc się dotykiem skóry na skórze Johna. To było bardziej pocieszenie dla niego. Drugi mężczyzna przesunął się i przysunął do niego. Sherlock przyłożył mu czoło do czoła, bliskość jego twarzy spowodowała, ze doktor znów skupił się na twarzy detektywa. Sherlock przejechał mu dłonią w dół i poczuł jego puls. Był nieregularny i nie był pewny, czy to ze strachu czy czegoś innego. Wycofał dłoń. John sięgnął, przykrył dłoń i położył ją z powrotem. Potem odetchnął i przełknął ślinę.  
\-  Potrzebuje, żeby to szło powoli. Ne jestem gotowy na dużo więcej, niż to co jest teraz, Sherlock; ale z tym wszystkim, co sie stało ostatnio, to może być niedługo. Jesli będziesz cierpliwy.  
I podniósł głowę i przesunął ustami po ustach Sherlocka. Sherlock zawahał się i potem sobie pozwolił an to, zatapiając się w ustach Johna, nie zmuszając go, pozwalając temu, cokolwiek między nim było, pozostawać miękkim i cichym. Pod spodem były kłębiące się emocje i pasjonujące uczucia, ale nie pospieszał niczego. Czekał na Johna przez całe swoje życie, powiedział to, innymi słowy, do Mycrofta. Mógł poczekać, aż będzie gotowy. Przejechał dłonią w dół klatki piersiowej Johna, tam gdzie mógł poczuć jak jego serce bije jak uwieziony ptak. John sięgnął i owinął dłoń wokół karku Sherlocka, kiedy świat eksplodował.  
   
o0o  
   
Klient parsknął drwiąco, kiedy John i Sherlock pocałowali się i zawył z uznaniem, gdy dźwięk eksplozji doszedł z monitora.  
\-  I to, panowie, jest jak ty zdobywasz czyjąś uwagę! Dziękuję bardzo! Będę tu cały tydzień!  
Z tymi słowy klient opuścił pokój. Wilson i Hughes tylko po sobie spojrzeli. Hughes wstał i opuścił pokój, potrząsając głowa. Wilson odczekał kilka minut by się upewnić, że był sam i potem sięgnął i wysłał dokument, który spreparował tak, że zostanie odebrany, jako coś osadzonego w środku. Wiedział dokładnie, jak to rozegrać. Wiedział, ze nie pożyje długo po czasie, kiedy wiadomość zostanie dostarczona i otwarta. Zrobił co mógł, by się przygotować i był pogodzony z tym, co miał zrobić.  
   
   
  o0o  
   
  Następnego ranka, John próbował zamieść potłuczone szkło z eksplozji, kiedy dostał wiadomość od siostry. Wywrócił oczami.  
\-  To Harry. Słyszała w wiadomościach. Wezmę to na górę, jakby miała wrzeszczeć.  
Sherlock ledwo chrząknął, kiedy John wyszedł. Mycroft wszedł bez pukania. jego brat tylko wywrócił oczami, pozostając na fotelu i szarpiąc nieharmonijne nuty na skrzypcach, co stawało się bardziej nachalne im dłużej jego brat tu stał.  
   
\-  Gdzie dobry doktor?  
\-  Na górze, rozmawia ze siostra. Ewidentnie, ona się martwi. - powiedział, znudzonym tonem. Sherlock naprawdę nie dbał o siostre Johna. Mycroft przysunął się do fotela Johna, strzepnął siedzenie i usiadł twarzą do brata.  
\-  No i?..-  Sherlock spytał. John wrócił do pokoju. Wyglądał na znużonego.  
Sherlock podniósł brew na niego i potrząsnął głowa, pocierając twarz podchodząc, by usiąść na sofie.  
\-  Czujemy się lepiej, doktorze Watson? - Mycroft spytał, John się obraził, zaczerwienił i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który odpowiedział spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do gapienia się się w przestrzeń.  
\-  To zostało zgłoszone, jako wybuch gazu.-  Mycroft przemówił do brata.  
\-  To nie był wybuch gazu.-  Sherlock zripostował.  
\-  Nie. Wydaje się być robotą rebeliantów z Koloni. Protestujących w obronie ich praw człowieka, albo jakiejś innej bzdury. Zostawiłem wiadomość .  
Wyciągnął telefon, John patrzył jak on uformował się w kształt dłoni Mycrofta, kiedy przejeżdżał w dół , by znaleźć to, czego szukał.  
\-  Ach tak. Tu jest. „ Śmierć Imperium.” niezbyt pomysłowe.  
Mycroft odłożył telefon i wyglądał na tak niezadowolonego, jak brzmiał Sherlock już miał odpowiedz kiedy jego własny telefon zadzwonił. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Twarz mu znieruchomiała i otwarł opcje videofonu. Wiadomość zaczęła się odtwarzać. John i Mycroft obaj wysilali się by usłyszeć słowa dochodzące z urządzenia w ręce detektywa.  
\-  Mój drogi, mam nadzieje, że dostałeś moja wiadomość. To była zabawa, użycie rebeliantów w ten sposób. Oni chcieli wysadzić coś, a ja chciałem twojej uwagi. Bardzo dogodne, ale w końcu zbędne, zapraszam cię, żebyś przyszedł i zagrał ze mną, ty i twój kochany braciszek i twój towarzysz, twój ufny asystent, twój zwierzaczek. Ufasz mu Sherlock? Nie powinieneś, wiesz o tym. Zwierzątka mogą mieć więcej, niż jednego pana.  
Pauza w video zanim „głos” zaczęła mówić znowu.  
\-  Sherly, musisz przyjść zobaczyć się ze mną, naprawdę, ale waham się pozwolić ci zobaczyć, gdzie pracuje. Wszystkie moje sekrety, które znasz. Więc spotkamy się w jednej z moich ulubionych miejsc.  
Adres publicznego basenu został wysłany na telefon. Potem ”głos” zaczął znowu.  
\-  Bądź tam za godzinę, albo „Boom!”  
Poblask z videofonu zniknął. Trzech mężczyzn spojrzało po sobie nawzajem. John wyglądał blado.  
 


	8. Pogoń za Rozrywką

*  sekwencja 13 a-  obiekt spał kilka godzin i kiedy się obudził, klient wszedł do laboratorium. Wydawał się bardziej... jowialny, niż zwykle, ale tez bardziej rozproszony i czymśpodekscytowany . Był bardzo zainteresowany oglądaniem obiektu. Jednak zamiast być bardziej podnieconym akcja na videofonie , wydał się w bardziej oczekującym nastroju. Powód dla tego stał się jasny na koniec videoczatu. To nie było trudne dodać dwa do dwóch i zrozumieć ze zaaranżował cała sytuacje. Myślę, że zrobiłem więcej obserwacji o kliencie niż obiekcie. Zagubiłem zdolność do obiektywizmu i straciłem zdolność bycia bardziej przerażonym, niż jestem. *    
Światło prawie zniknęło z nieba kiedy John się obudził. Było czerwone zabarwienie na wschodzie i dźwięk Londynu zmieniły rytm. John mrugał sennie, skonfundowany przez chwile, co do tego, gdzie się znajduje. Przypomniał sobie z jękiem. Potarł twarz dłońmi, zastanawiając się na jakimś poziomie zawstydzenia by sie znajdował, gdyby był zwrócony twarzą do Sherlocka. Kiedy stał się bardziej świadomy, poczuł obecność przy boku. Spojrzał i zobaczył, ze jest obserwowany raczej intensywnie.  
\-  Boże, Sherlock! Zawsze gapisz się na swoich współlokatorów, kiedy śpią? Byłeś tu cały czas?  
Ewidentnie zażenowanie może osiągnać wyższy poziom.  
Sherlock potrząsnął głowa i powiedział:  
\-  Nie, dopiero przyszedłem parę minut temu. Próbowałem przebadać dowody, jakie dostarczyło twoje ubranie.  
\-  Znalazłeś cokolwiek?-  spytał John, świadomy rosnącego lęku, którego próbował pozbyć się ze swego głosu.  
\-  Nieprzydatne. Użyłem komputera zamiast zrobić własne testy, mając nadzieje, na szybsze rezultaty.-  wykrzywił się.-  Teraz chce zrobić ręcznie, by zobaczyć, co pominąłem. Znalazłem jakieś ciemne włosy na twoim swetrze. Mężczyzna, ale żadnego DNA profilu w bazie, co jest dziwne, jako, ze większość mieszkańców jest zainteresowana. Naprawdę intrygujące. Wiec to jest ktoś kto ma całkiem możliwe drogę do ukrycia swych śladów albo jest Niezarejestrowany. Spodziewam się miksu tych dwóch rzeczy. On także używa produktów z wysokiej półki do swoich włosów. - przerwał.-  To ta sama marka co w twojej próbce.  
Dalej studiował twarz Johna i zauważył rosnący dyskomfort i oznaki powracającego stresu.  
John obrócił głową i gapił się bez wyrazu na sufit, niepewny, jak się czuł, oprócz zagubienia. Sherlock nie chciał go przestraszać, ani zaskakiwać. Potrzeba by pocieszyć kogokolwiek przed Johnem nie istniała, ale teraz chciał tego; chciał i potrzebował go chronić. Czasami to było dla niego trudne wiedzeni. Podążał za instynktem, w obszarze, z którym nie był obeznany. Położył rękę na jego twarzy. John mrugnął i skupił się ponownie na nim.  
\-  Co się stało, Sherlock?  
Nienawidził nuty niepewności w głosie, ale odepchnął to na bok i zdał Sherlockowi trudne pytanie. \-  Czemu nic nie pamiętam ? Czemu się tak boje?  
Sherlock nadal patrzył mu w oczy zbierając dodatkowe informacje, ale nic nie powiedział. John wypalił be zastanowienia:  
\-  Wiesz, co się dzieje, prawda?  
Usiadł trochę. \-  Na miłość boska, Sherlock powiedz mi, zanim oszaleje!  
Detektyw zawahał się, a potem powiedział.  
\-  Podejrzewam, ze wiem, co sie dzieje.-  skłamał.-  Potrzebuje więcej informacji. Nie chce ci nic mówić, bo to może spowodować więcej szkody niż bycie, szczerym.-  tutaj odsunął się od prawdy.-  John, zaufaj mi. Powiem ci, kiedy poznam wszystkie fakty. Kiwnął lekko głowa, zadowolony, ze John mu ufa. Nie mógł powiedzieć Johnowi wszystkiego. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie wszystko, co uważał za prawdę. Był świadomy, ze nawet powiedzenie tego poinformuje tych, którzy obserwowali. John mrugnął znowu i obrócił głowę, by popatrzeć w sufit, nie mówiąc więcej, tylko tu leząc. Sherlock pogładził mu twarz, nie naprawdę świadomy , że to robi. Inny poziom jego mózgu analizował sytuacje, ciesząc się dotykiem skóry na skórze Johna. To było bardziej pocieszenie dla niego może. Drugi mężczyzna przysunął się do niego. Sherlock przyłożył swoje czoło do jego i ta bliskość spowodowała, ze doktor znów skupił się na jego twarzy . Sherlock przejechał mu dłonią w dół i poczuł jego puls. Był nieregularny i nie był pewny, czy to ze strachu czy czegoś innego.  
Wycofał dłoń. John sięgnął, przykrył dłoń i położył ja z powrotem. Potem odetchnął i przełknął ślinę.  
\-  Potrzebuje, że to szło powoli. Ne jestem gotowy na dużo więcej, niż to, co jest, Sherlock, ale z tym wszystkim co sie stało, to może być niedługo. Jesli będziesz cierpliwy.  
I podniósł głowę i przesunął ustami po ustach Sherlocka. Sherlock zawahał się i potem sobie pozwolił, zatapiając się w ustach Johna, nie zmuszając go, pozwalając temu, cokolwiek między nim było, pozostawać miękkim i cichym. Pod spodem były kłębiące się emocje i pasjonujące uczucia, ale nie pospieszał niczego. Czekał na Johna przez całe swoje życie, powiedzioną, innymi słowy do Mycrofta. Mógł poczekać aż ten drugi będzie gotowy. Przejechał dłonią w dół klatki piersiowej Johna, tam gdzie mógł poczuć jak jego serce bije jak uwieziony ptak. John sięgnął i owinął dłoń wokół karku Sherlocka, kiedy świat eksplodował.  
   
o0o  
   
klient parsknął drwiąco kiedy John i Sherlock pocałowali się i zawył z uznaniem gdy dźwięk eksplozji doszedł z monitora.  
\-  I to, panowie, jest jak ty zdobywasz czyjąś uwagę! Dziękuję bardzo! Będę tu cały tydzień!  
Z tymi słowy klient opuścił pokój. Wilson i Hughes tylko po sobie spojrzeli. Hughes wstał i opuścił pokój, potrząsając głowa. Wilson odczekał kilka minut by się upewnić, że był sam i potem sięgnął i wysłał dokument, który spreparował tak, że to będzie odebrany jako coś osadzonego w środku. Wiedział dokładnie, jak to rozegrać. Wiedział, ze nie pożyje długo kiedy wiadomość zostanie dostarczona i otwarta. Zrobił co mógł, by się przygotować i był pogodzony z tym, co miał zrobić.  
   
   
  o0o  
   
 John próbował zamieść potłuczone szkło z eksplozji następnego ranka, kiedy dostał wiadomość od siostry. Wywrócił oczami.  
\-  To Harry. Słyszała w wiadomościach. Wezmę to na górę, jakby miała wrzeszczeć.  
Sherlock ledwo chrząknął , kiedy John wyszedł, Mycroft wszedł bez pukania nawet. jego brat tylko wywrócił oczami, pozostając na fotelu i szarpiąc nieharmonijne nuty na skrzypcach, co stawało się bardziej nachalne im dłużej jego brat tu stał.  
   
\-  Gdzie dobry doktor?  
\-  Na górze, rozmawia ze siostra. Ewidentnie się martwi. - powiedział, znudzonym tonem. Sherlock naprawdę nie dbał o siostre Johna. Mycroft przysunął się do fotela Johna, strzepnął siedzenie i usiadł twarzą do brata.  
\-  No i?..-  Sherlock spytał. John wrócił do pokoju. Wyglądał na znużonego.  
Sherlock podniósł brew i potrząsnął głowa, pocierając twarz jak podszedł, by usiąść na sofie.  
\-  Czujemy się lepiej, doktorze Watson? - Mycroft spytał, John się obraził, zaczerwienił i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który spojrzał na Johna i wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do gapienia się się w przestrzeń.  
\-  To zostało zgłoszone, jako wybuch gazu.-  Mycroft przemówił do brata.  
\-  To nie był wybuch gazu.-  Sherlock zripostował.  
\-  Nie. Wydaje się to robotą rebeliantów z Koloni. Protestujący w sprawie praw człowieka albo jakiejś innej bzdury. Zostawiłem wiadomość.  
Wyciągnął telefon, John patrzył jak on uformował się w kształt dłoni Mycrofta, kiedy przejeżdżał w dół, by znaleźć to, czego szukał.  
\-  Ach tak. Tu jest. „ Śmierć Imperium.” niezbyt pomysłowe.  
Mycroft odłożył telefon i wyglądał na tak niezadowolonego, jak brzmiał Sherlock już miał odpowiedz kiedy jego własny telefon zadzwonił. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Twarz mu znieruchomiała i otwarł opcje videofonu. Wiadomość zaczęła się odtwarzać. John i Mycroft obaj wysilali się, by usłyszeć słowa dochodzące z urządzenia w ręce detektywa.  
\-  Mój drogi, mam nadzieje , że dostałeś moja wiadomość. To była zabawa, użycie rebeliantów. Oni chcieli wysadzić coś a ja chciałem twojej uwagi bardzo dogodne, ale w końcu zbędne, zapraszam cię żebyś przyszedł i zagrał ze mną, ty i twój kochany braciszek i twój towarzysz, twój ufny asystent, twój zwierzaczek. Ufasz mu Sherlock? Nie powinieneś, wiesz o tym. Zwierzątka mogą mieć więcej niż jednego pana.  
Przerwa, zanim „głos” zaczął mówić znowu.  
\-  Sherly, musisz przyjść zobaczyć się ze mną, naprawdę, ale waham się pozwolić ci zobaczyć, gdzie pracuje. Wszystkie moje sekrety, które znasz. Więc spotkamy się w jednym z moich ulubionych miejsc.  
Adres publicznego basenu został wysłany na telefon. Potem ”głos” zaczął znowu.  
\-  Bądź tam za godzinę, albo "Boom!"  
Poblask z videofonu zniknął. Trzech mężczyzn spojrzało po sobie nawzajem. John wyglądał blado.  
 


	9. Człowiek w Pudle

   
*  sekwencja 13 b-  Wilson zaginał. Nie ma go nigdzie w bazie i tylko ja zostałem do nagrywania i pilnowania. Kogo ja, kurwa, oszukuje? Prawdopodobnie już nie żyje. Wilson mógł tego nie zrobić, ale jestem pewny jak cholera, że to planował. Jezu! Dano mi instrukcje klienta, żeby obiekt wrócił do oryginalnej osobowości, kiedy on wyda komendę: „Teraz, Sebby”. Zaprogramowano komputer i nanity. Nie zostanę w pobliżu. Zrobiłem kopie całej naszej pracy tutaj. Mam zamiar zniknąć i sprzedać informacje za najwyższą cenę. Jeśli wyjdę z ego żywy oczywiście. Pieprzyć ten cały eksperyment. Pieprzyc klienta.  *  
John, który nie myślał już o sobie jako o Johnie Watsonie, ale o pułkowniku Sebastianie Moranie, zaczął naciskać spust.  
\-  John.-  powiedział cicho Sherlock. Coś mignęło w oczach Johna. To było jak błysk czegoś ciepłego. Nie pokazało się natychmiast, ale dało Sherlockowi trochę nadziei.  
Mycroft ścisnął ramie brata wyszeptał do niego.  
\-  Nie teraz.  
\-  John?  
John który nie był Johnem, zmarszczył się ze złości, jego głos był chłodny i zimowy, absolutnie inny, niż miękkie, letnie tony jego Johna.  
\-  Twój cenny John. Umarł. Zabiłem go. Zastrzeliłem w ramie. Zabiłem cały jego oddział. A potem, po tym jak zabrałem jego wspomnienia, zostawiłem go, by umarł. Błagał i prosił ”Boże pozwól mi żyć!” nawet nie znasz prawdziwego Johna, tylko jego cholerne wspomnienia. Był martwy od miesięcy. A ty nie miałeś pojęcia, prawda?  
Oczy Sherlocka błyszczały niebezpiecznie i pewny siebie uśmiech igrał w kącikach jego ust.  
\-  Oczywiście, że miałem, Mycroft tez. Niemal od początku.  
Moriarty, który obserwował to wszystko z czymś bliskim do radości, nagle wyglądał jakby ktoś zabrał mu ulubiona zabawkę.  
\-  To nie możliwe.  
\-  Och, całkiem możliwe. Miałem oko na przyjścia i wyjścia ludzi w obrębie naszej sfery wpływów.-  powiedział Mycroft, chłodny i opanowany, nie martwiąc się nawet faktem, ze bron była wymierzona w niego  
\-  Moi ludzie są bardzo dobrzy w swej robocie. Kiedy on stał się współlokatorem Sherlocka, śledziliśmy Johna Watsona, zanim wrócił do Londynu i zauważyliśmy pewne rozbieżności. Dziwne rzeczy. I rzeczy, które John zrobił i powiedział. Wierzyłeś, ze ukryłeś ślady i robotę albo przynajmniej prace tego biedaka, lezącego martwo tutaj, ale zawsze tu były ślady, okruszki, jeśli wolisz. Twoi ludzie nie byli po prostu tacy dobrzy, jak moi. -  uśmiechnął się.-  Zostawiłeś wystarczająco dużo wskazówek by dać mojemu bratu zagadkę do rozwiązania. Mógłbyś myśleć, że wiesz, ze dla Sherlockanie ma nic lepszego, niz wyzwanie. To była pomyłka, obawiam się.  
Moriarty wzruszył ramionami.  
\-  Coż, to tylko część planu, serio.  
Nie masz pojęcia, o czym ta cała sprawa jest. Tak dużo palców, w tak wielu ciastach.  
Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się.-  Oczywiście nie dosłownie . To byłoby obrzydliwe.-  wyszczerzył się w ręki nim uśmiechu, szukając słów, na wyrażenie tego, jaki pyszne jest to ciasto, w które wkładał palce.-  Byliśmy o pięć kroków przed tobą, przez cały czas. Wiedzieliśmy, że podżegasz rebeliantów w Koloniach. Używałeś ich, podczas gdy oni myśleli, ze używają ciebie. Wszelki twoje powiązania z wytwarzaniem broni. Wiedzieliśmy, kto stoi za zamachami bombowymi, jacyś niepotrzebni rebelianci do ścięcia. A teraz chcesz, żeby pułkownik Moran zabił mego brata i żeby wyglądało na to, ze to zabójstwo rebeliantów. On wie?  
Moriarty wyglądał bardziej na ubawionego niż zaszokowanego.  
\-  Wie, ze masz zamiar go za to obwinić na niego winę? Poświęcić się?  
\-  Nie wiem. Wiesz to, Sebby? Wiesz, ze masz zamiar zabić Holmesa, a potem umrzeć tragicznie i tak heroicznie? Nazwany rebeliantem? Hmmm?  
Pogładził szyje Sebastiana.  
\-  Co za strata, ale dla dobrej sprawy.  
Sebastian mrugnął i zmarszczył czoło. Potrząsnął głowa.  
\-  Nie to mówiłeś. Powiedziałeś, ze kiedy to się skończy będę sobą znowu. Obiecałeś.  
Wydawał się skołowany, ale nie opuszczał pistoletu. Moriarty wzruszył ramionami i odszedł:  
\-  No cóż, skłamałem.  
\-  Ale czemu? James , powiędnąłeś...  
Moriarty się obrócił i ryknął na niego:  
\-  To właśnie robią ludzie!  
\-  Teraz, Sherlock.-  powiedział Mycroft.  
\-  John. Vatican Cameos.  
John obrócił się i zastrzelił Moriartyego. Tak czysto i skutecznie jak Wilsona w głowę. Ciało Moriarty'ego upadło na ziemie. Ludzie Mycrofta ukryci do tej pory, wpadli przez drzwi i pokryli trzech ludzi nadal żywych szukając ukrytych zagrożeń w budynku. W tej chwili, gdy weszli, John wykrzyknął z bólu.  
Trzymał głową w dłoniach, bron dalej ściskał w nich ale zapomniał o niej, jak upadł na kolana. Sherlock pospieszył do niego.  
\-  W porządku. Będzie dobrze.  
Trzymał Johna i kołysał nim kiedy zemdlał.  
   
o0o  
   
z tyłu głowy Morana, John mogł usłyszeć rozmowę Sherlocka, Mycrofta i Moriarty'ego jakby przez wodę, ale także jakby był trzymany w miejscu przez presje całego oceanu; nie mógł się ruszyć i nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem, które nosił. Walczył o odciągniecie broni od Mycrofta, ale bez powodzenia. Choć czasem myślał, ze Mycroft jest kutafonem, nie chciał go zastrzelić. Nienawidził tego, kiedy Wilson został zastrzelony, nawet choć Wilson powiedzą, ze to się stanie i ze to cena, która zapłaci bez skargi. To niezdolność do zrobienia czegokolwiek była najgorsza częścią. Ściąganie działało. Wilson działał obszedł plan Moriarty'ego. Ściąganie szybciej niż John i Sebastiana myśli. Od chwili, w której Moriarty użył słowa- klucza zaczęła się kolejna, inna wojna w głowie Sebastiana Morana ze wspomnieniami i osobowością Johan Watsona.  
   
   
*  John, jestem Alan Wilson. Dźwięk odchrząknięcia. Nie znasz mnie, ale ja ciebie bardzo dobrze. Twoje myśli i wspomnienia i twoja osobowość zostały ci skradzione. Człowiek, którego ciało zająłeś, zabił cie, bez myśli albo żalu. Zostałem zmuszony by wierzyć, że to byłeś prawdziwy ty. To ja ci to zrobiłem. Zrobiłem to wam obu. Ty, Johnie Watsonie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie zasłużyłeś na to. Moriarty zgadł prawdopodobnie , że wysłałem ci plik w wiadomości video załączony do jakikolwiek wiadomości ty dostaniesz następnie. Musi uwierzyć, ze to zostało zneutralizowane ale on nie zgadł , że mam kopie . Zniszczyłby wabik. Prawdziwa wiadomość otworzy się, kiedy Sebastian usłyszy słowo- klucz. Nie ma nic, co mogę zrobić z nanitami. Moriarty wiedziałby, gdybym przy nich majstrował, ale nie wie, co jeszcze zrobiłem. One zostały zaprogramowane, by przywrócić wspomnienia Sebastiana ale nie zaprogramowałem ich , by zniszczyły twoje jak mi kazano. To ci da szanse na walkę, ale ty musisz walczyć, doktorze Watson. Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco dzielny, jeśli jesteś wystarczająco mocny. Jako Sebastian najprawdopodobniej zostaniesz rozkazy, żeby mnie zabić. Proszę, nie żałuj tego, musiałem to zaakceptować. To jest pasująca kara. Powodzenia. *  
to wszystko zostało odtworzone w ciągu nanosekund, odkąd słowo- klucz zostało wypowiedziane przez Moriarty'ego do momentu gdy bron wypaliła, a Wilson został zamordowany. Blady protest [NIE!] był ledwo muśnięciem w mózgu Seby. John był teraz zostawiony, by myśleć szybko o tym, co musi zrobić, by przejąc kontrole. To było trudne, gdy Moriarty go rozpraszał. Rozpraszał go rzeczami, które on i Seba robili jego ciału. Było ciężko czuć mdłości, gdy nie miałeś kontroli nad ciałem, ale on czuł jak umysł został pokryty szlamem. Była krótka chwila, gdy Sherlock przemówił, gdzie mógł poczuć swoje myśli wynurzające się z mysli Morana. [Sherlock] wyszeptał jego umysł, ale został szorstko zmiażdżony przez Morana. Walczył, ale Moran, odpowiedział walką. John czuł jak jego umysł próbuje i strzępi się na krawędziach. Nie był pewny, ze może wytrzymać długo. Skoncentrował się na powstrzymaniu Morana przed zabiciem Mycrofta. Myślał tak mocno, że prawie nie usłyszał jak Sherlock wypowiada jego imię, ale usłyszał „Vatican Cameos”.  
Natychmiast jego myśli pospieszyły w przód z nowa siła i przegonił myśli Morana. Instynktownie obrócił broń na Moriarty'ego, który spowodował tak wiele bólu i tortury nie tylko dla niego; i zastrzelił go w głowę. Bez żalu. Moran nie poddawał się bez walki i zaatakował Johna. Poczuł jak mdleje. John użył pozostałej siły i zabrał ich w chwile, gdy został postrzelony w Afganistanie osunął się w nieprzytomność i przekroczył wspomnienia. Wszedł w jałowa i znajomy świat pustyni. Poprzez gorąco, opary i kurz porywany w górę przez wiatr mógł zobaczy dwie sylwetki. To powinno być trudne dostrzec kim oni są, ale on wiedział. On sam, leżał na ziemi, jego ciało postrzelone krwawiło, krew mieszała się z ziemia i zmieniała ja w mętną czerwień. Sylwetka schyliła się nad nim i na jego czole położono jakieś urządzenie. Mógł zobaczyć ból i panikę w swoich własnych oczach. Sylwetki stojące nad nim były podobnej wysokości i budowy. Jego twarz była z bliznami a oczy martwe.  
\-  One są brązowe, twoje oczy.-  powiedział do drugiego.-  Wziąłeś moje oczy tak samo.-  to nie było pytanie. Moran stał i patrzył na Johna w górę i w dół.  
\-  Nie powinno cię tu być.  
\- To nie jest realne. To jest w twoim umyśle.  
Sebastian wyglądał jakby się namyślał.  
\-  Wiesz, on sprawił, ze to wygląda łatwo. Tak prosto.  
\- Moriarty?  
\- Tak. Zostaniesz włożony w moja głowę, a oni zrobią trochę pracy, żebym wyglądał jak ty. Wezmę twoje oczy w przypadku skanów rogówki i oczywiście, koloru. Moje są całkiem niedobre.  
John skinął. Nie czuł się tak zniesmaczony tym, jak powinien. Bycie nieprzytomnym miało swoje plusy. Sebastian potrząsnął głowa.  
\-  Byłeś zawsze tutaj z twoimi przeklętymi skrupułami i świadomością. Zaciemniającą twoje myślenie. Ja nigdy nie mógłbym się wyrwać na wolność. I nie byłem zawsze świadomy. To nie było to, co myślałem. Przerwał i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął ją do Johna. Potrząsnął głową.  
\-  Te cię zabiją.-  Sebastian parsknął.-  Myślał, ze nie wiem. Myślałem, ze ja nie wiem.  
\-  Co?  
\-  Miał zamiar mnie zabić po tym jak zastrzelę Mycrofta. Miałem być ukazany jako zamęczony rebeliant. Pomoc w sprawie wsparcia wojny przez ludność cywilną i sprowokować Kolonie. Ale ja wiedziałem, albo przynajmniej podejrzewałem. Mogłem zobaczyć to w jego oczach. Ja po prostu nie chciałem, by to było prawda. Byłe jedynym, który mógł go rozpracować. Nie te sprytne, genialne rzeczy, ale inne.  
Zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem i spojrzał na niego i rzucił na ziemie, gdzie rozdeptał go stopa.  
\- No cóż, John. Marnujemy czas. Musisz mnie teraz zabić. Inaczej po protu wrócę. nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie się znów pojawię.  
\- Nie.-  powiedział.-  Nie wierze, ze to zrobię.  
\-  Nie bądź idiota większym, niż już jesteś, Watson. Nie rób się miękki.  
\- To nie jest to, co myślałem, Seb. Nie muszę cię zabijać. Znikniesz sam z siebie.  
Powiedział to z odrobina żalu dla drugiego mężczyzny.  
\-  Ale jak?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\-  Myślę, ze Sherlock to zrobiuł, myślę, ze muszę się obudzić, by się tego dowiedzieć. Zegnaj, Seb!  
   
I drugi mężczyzna zniknął, jakby porwął go wiar. Nie zostało nic, prócz piasku i nieba.  
   
 


	10. Żyć Swoim Życiem, Tak Jak Powinno Być

 Obudził się szybko, ucieczka z ciemności i strachu. Krzyknął i błagał i prosił ich , by oddali mu jego nazwisko. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kim był; był sam i przerażony. Nie mógł się ruszyć ogłuszał go hałas w głowie, grożący przytłoczeniem go . Właśnie gdy już miał zamiar zostać roztrzaskany i zagubić się podczas wirowania piasku umysłu, długie, troskliwe palce przejechały mu przez włosy , głos który całkiem lubił, powiedział:  
\-  Huh.  
I:  
\-  Śpij John, jestem tutaj.  
 I wycie ustało, wiatr zamarł, a on przypomniał sobie, że był Johnem. Wrócił, z dala od zagubienia i z dala od dzisiaj, ale głos ściągnął go za sobą , zawisł na nim, przywarł do niego,  by utrzymywać go ponad strachem i niepewnością, które krążyła poniżej. Kiedy się obudził następnym razem, usłyszał stałe piszczenie szpitalnych monitorów. Dźwięk był irytujący i zapobiegał żeby on zsunął się w sen. Przesunął się lekko. Mógł ruszyć się znowu i było mu wygodnie. Był także całkowicie skonfundowany. Afganistan zakradł się do niego, ale to nie byłby w porządku. Umarł tam. Jak mógł być tutaj, jeśli umarł? Jeśli to była czyjaś idea życia po śmierci, to przyniosła mu zawód. Usłyszał, jak ktoś ruszył się obok niego i westchnął, dźwięk pełen ulgi i nadziei. Wychrypiał swoje imię.  
\-  Sherlock?  
\-  Jestem. Odpoczywaj, John.  
Westchnął znowu.  
\-  Jak długo?  
\-  Jedenaście godzin, dwadzieścia trzy minuty i dziewięć sekund, nie licząc krótkiego epizodu, kiedy miałeś koszmar.  
Zamilkł i John poczuł, jak ta sama ręka znowu dotyka mu włosów.  
\-  Zacząłem się martwic. To było więcej, niż trochę niedobre. Proszę nie rób tego znowu. John walczył, żeby podnieść powieki. Kiedy w końcu zaczęły współpracować, zobaczył Sherlocka, jak opiera się o krawędź łóżka i patrzył mu w twarz. Zagryzał dolna wargę. John uśmiechnął się albo przynajmniej próbował. To wyglądało bardziej jak zastygnięty grymas czaszki.  
\-  Jesteś pewny, ze jestem, John? Nie boisz się, ze mogę być Moranem?  
 Musiał zwalczyć lęk. Sherlock wywrócił oczami i zmarszczył się ze złością na niego  
\-  Nie bądź śmieszny. Kim innym mógłbyś być? Jesteś sobą, którym masz być. Teraz wracaj do snu. Omówimy to, kiedy będziesz przytomny i do rzeczy.  
Usta zastąpiły dłoń i zwlekały/ ociągały na jego czole. John westchnął znowu i zdryfował do miejsca, gdzie, przynajmniej teraz, nie było już więcej.  
   
  O0o  
   
Sherlock oglądał nowe video, kiedy John wyszedł z sypialni, ziewając i rozciągając się. Natychmiast podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Sherlock siedział, jak magnez wskazujący północ i pocałować go w górę głowy.  
\-  Dzień dobry.  
 Sherlock uśmiechnął się krótko, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko wrócił do wiadomości. Minął już prawie miesiąc od incydentu, który John lubił nazywać „Basenem”. Wydarzenia z tamtego czasu były nadal rozmyte i nie wiedział, gdzie to wszystko zmierza, ale przez większość dni był wdzięczny, że żyje i zamierzał żyć najlepiej, jak mógł. Czuł się niemal jak na pożyczonym czasie, skoro umarł już dwa razy – raz jako John i raz jako Moran. Stał w kuchni , kontemplując śniadanie. Sherlock był akurat między sprawami, co oznaczało, możliwość, że coś zje, więc zrobił herbatę i tosty dla dwóch. Wniósł śniadanie i położył połowę przy detektywie. Usiadł po drugiej stornie stołu i powoli żuł i pił, gapiąc się równocześnie za okno. Zastał wyrwany z rozmyślań przez głos Sherlocka. Ewidentnie zawołał go kilka razy, John mruknął „przepraszam rozmarzyłem się” a potem obrócił się znów do okna.  
\-  John? Nie słuchasz.  
Zaczerwienił się.  
\-  Przepraszam . Mam ostatnio problem ze skupieniem się.  
\- Ból głowy.  
\-  Nie.  
\-  Krwawienia z nosa?  
\-  Oczywiście, że nie. Nie. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Po prostu jestem zagubiony w myślach.  
 Sherlock wywrócił oczami.  
\-  Znów się martwisz? Kolejna wielka debata nad przeznaczeniem Johna Watsona.-  powiedział z odrobina sarkazmu. John wiedząc, z eto mechanizm obronny, pokrywający zmartwienie, które naprawdę czuł, ale wparłby się go.  
\-  No cóż, jakbyś się czuł, gdyby się zbudził winnym ciele, ale nie wiedząc tego i dowiedział się, ze to nie tylko ciało mężczyzny który cię zastrzelił, ale tez i tego, ze on sypiał z wariatem stojącym za tą całą sprawą. Mógł dać ci kilka zdziwień na temat moralności. Jego ton był pełny czarnego humoru, ale bez goryczy, która tam była obecna, kiedy się obudził w szpitalu. Był właściwie zadowolony z tego jak dobrze to znosi. Nie było precedensu co do tego, o ile wiedział, i to nie był coś, co mógłbyś iść do terapeuty, by to przegadać.  
On i Sherlock utknęli, próbując sobie z tym poradzić jak najlepiej umieli. Pomysł Sherlocka ,przez większą cześć czasu, było wziąć Johna do łóżka i zajmować go z użyciem dłoni i ust. Sherlock był tak bystry w łóżku jak i w innych sprawach. To było generalnie bardzo przyjemny sposób, by zająć swój umysł innymi rzeczami, ale to nie była odpowiedź na pewne naglące pytania, na te, których Sherlock unikał. Sherlock wyłączył wiadomości i gapił się na Johna.  
\-  Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
\-  O czym?  
\-  O tym, co cię się stało.  
\-  Co chcesz wiedzieć? Czuje, że jesteś w stanie znieść trochę nieprzyjemnych szczegółów teraz , albo przynajmniej to przedyskutować.  
\-  Okay.- powiedział powoli.-  Zacznij od tego co już wiesz.  
Głos Sherlocka zmienił się na współczujący. John poczuł, jak długie stopy splatały się z jego własnymi pod stołem, jakby chciały go pocieszyć. Odchrząknął i wydał usta. Wyjrzał przez okno najpierw jak znalazł łatwiejszym rozmawiać z Sherlockiem bez patrzenia na niego.  
\-  Byłeś celowo postrzelony przez Moriarty'ego w Afganistanie. Pamiętasz to?  
\-  Fragmenty.-  John się obrócił i spojrzał przez stół na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\-  Pamiętam bycie postrzelonym i myślę, że pamiętam, jak ktoś stał nade mną. Ale to mogło być tez w moich snach ,więc ciężko to rozdzielić.  
Obrócił się znów do okna. Stopy pociągnęły lekko za jego kostki, jedna pocierała w górę i w dół o tył jego nogi.  
\-  John, popatrz na mnie.  
 Popatrzył. Był znów dedukowany. Sherlock wydawał się obojętny na pierwszy rzut oka ale patrzył głębiej w oczy i one były ciepłe i pełne wymieszanych emocji. Leku , ale przed Johnem tylko o Johna. Był w nich troska i zmartwienie ale przeważało je coś, czego John nigdy nie widział na twarzy detektywa przedtem. To była miłość. Czuł jak wstrzymuje oddech.  
\-  Ty jesteś tym, którego zawsze chciałem. Nie boj się powiedzieć mi, co jest w twojej głowie, Johnie Watson.  
\-  Ale co, jeśli ja nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie masz?  
\-  John, to może nie być ciało, w którym się urodziłeś, ale jest twoje teraz. Jesteś sobą. Powiedziałem ci wiele razy i wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać, ale dla ciebie zrobie wyjątek.  
Zmarszczył się i udawał, ze jest wkurzony, ale bez powodzenia.  
\-  Moriarty i Moran zabrali ci życie. Zabrali ci to, co do nich nie należało i użyli cię jak marionetki albo zabawki. Wzięli twoje myśli i wspomnienia i wsadzili cię do głowy kogoś innego. Ukradli ci każda szanse jaka miałeś. Jeśli byś był po prostu postrzelony, tylko zraniony, to kto wie, co by się stało. Mógłbyś wrócić do Londynu. Obaj znamy Stamforda, szanse działałyby na nasza korzyść, ze mogli byśmy się spotkać. Sięgnął po dłoń Johna, jak leżała bezwładna na stole. Nakrył ją, przysunął do ust i przejechał ustami po niej delikatnie. John nigdy nie miał dosyć patrzenia na różowe i pełne usta.  
\-  To nie ważne, jak wglądasz. To nie ważne, bo oni zabrali najlepsza część ciebie. Jesteś sobą, w środku, John. Zawsze będziesz. Jesteś idealny dla mnie taki, jaki jesteś. I nie dbam o resztę.  
Wyciągnął się w poprzek i pocałował go. Drugi mężczyzna wypuścił powietrze, o którym nie wiedząc, ze je wstrzymywał. Było końcowe puszczenie czegoś, co go zżerało . Bał się rozmów z Sherlockiem o tym, bo jeśli on nie chciał go już więcej? Pocałunek pomógł się zrelaksować Johnowi, jako potwierdzenie tego, co Sherlock mówił, dowód , że miał racje i pasowali do siebie. Dowód, ze Sherlock go chciał. John wycofał się z pewnym oporem, kiedy inna myśl wypchnęła się na przód.  
\-  Skąd wiedziałeś? Przeoczyłem część tego. Jak to zrobiłeś?  
 Sherlock się uśmiechnął. Rozpoznał, że John, podczas gdy mógł nie być nigdy całkowicie wolny od zmartwienia, powoli godził się z tym, c osie stało.  
\-  Podejrzewaliśmy niemal od początku. Małe rzeczy. Mycroft zbadał sytuacje a raczej jego ludzie. Nie zniżyłby się do pracy.-  zmarszczył sie.-  Zostałeś zgłoszony jako postrzelony, ale nie było zapisu twojej operacji ani dochodzenia do zdrowia w żadnym wojskowym szpitalu w obrębie Afganistanu, gdzie służyłeś. Inne rzeczy. Czas twojego przybycia był niemal idealny. Ty.-  i Sherlock uśmiechał się rzadkim, szczerym uśmiechem.-  Byłeś idealny. Szukałem cię całe życie.  
Pocałował Johna jeszcze raz.  
\-  A ja jestem dogodna droga dostania się do Mycrofta. Nie wielu innych to potrafi. On był celem rebeliantów od jakiegoś czasu. To było z pewnością nowatorskie podejście.  
\-  Wiec co zrobiłeś?  
\-  Pozwoliłem Mycroftowi poznać moje troski, a on pozwolił mi poznać jego. On chciał się ciebie pozbyć.  
Sherlock powiedzioną to bardzo rzeczowo. John znieruchomiał.  
\-  Och, nie martw się. Nie pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić, Byłeś i jesteś zbyt interesujący, by cię zabrać ode mnie. Przekonanie go, ze nie będę zadowolony i my możemy odczytać tego, który stał za tym śmiałym planem. Wyszliśmy z alternatywą. Wziąłem próbkę krwi po tym, jak szprycowałem twoja herbatę wieczorem gdy miałeś szczególnie straszny koszmar. Przeanalizowaliśmy ją. Twoja krew zawierała nanity. Powiedziałeś, ze nie miałeś ich podczas twojej operacji, więc skąd pochodziły? Wszystkie kawałki wpadły na swoje miejsce. A później Moriarty pokazywał, że to jego sprawka. Nazwisko, które usłysząłem od taksówkarza. Wydawał się, ze kolejna cudowna gra anie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek. John wzdrygał się i próbował nie wyglądać na zbyt zmartwionego.  
 - Nie miałem na myśli ciebie Johna. Nigdy nie myślał o tobie w ten sposób. Ale on tak.  
 Milczał przez chwile.  
\-  A potem? Jak byłem w stanie wyłączyć Morana na basenie i zastrzelić go? Walczyłem by się przedrzeć ale nie mogłem a potem powiędnąłeś... te słowa.  
\-  Vatican Cameos?  
\-  Tak, to i to było jasne a ja byłem sobą znowu. Jak to zrobiła?  
Sherlock opuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.  
\-  Mieliśmy próbki nanitów użytych w tobie. Mycroft i ja byliśmy w stanie stworzyć nowe, przeznaczone specjalnie do tego, by zniszczyć Morana i zostawić cię całego. Zaprogramowałem je by odpowiadały na słowo- klucz albo przynajmniej tak, żeby twój mozg zareagował . To było trochę zgadywanie czy to zadziała i była możliwość, ze nie zareagujesz.  
Sherlock wyglądał na skrepowanego.  
\-  To było najlepsze, co mogłem ci dać. To mogło wcale nie zadziałać.  
 John wyglądał na zamyślonego.  
\-  Może to była kombinacja tego i wiadomości Wilsona. Już walczyłem. Może to pomogło.  
\-  Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewny, ze ten eksperyment może być powtórzony. Ani czy powinien być.  
Znów popatrzył w przestrzeń i ucichł. Sherlock nadal trzymał jego dłoń i gładził ja kciukiem.  
Martwiło go jak blisko był utraty wszystkiego co miał w zasięgu ręki . Był świadomy, że nadal mógł to stracić.  
\-  John?  
\-  Mmmm, co?  
\-  Wszystko w porządku?-  spytał z wrażeniem kogoś nie do końca pewnego siebie.  
\-  Nie wiem, Sherlock. Są w tym rzeczy, które nadal muszę zrozumieć. To wszystko jest bardzo dziwaczne i niepokojące. To odpowiada na pewne pytania i nadaje sens temu jak czasem się czuje.-  przerwał.-  Zgaduje, że musimy zobaczyć jak to się potoczy. Musisz być cierpliwy, zanim to rozpracuje.  
\-  Rozumiem. Poczekam tak długo jak trzeba.  
Wstał, obszedł stół i ukląkł miedzy nogami Johna, jego dłonie na udach, lekko gładząc je w górę i dół, oferując pocieszenie. Nie był pewny dla kogo było to pocieszenie .  
John gapił się na niego. Podniósł dłoń i przejechał nimi przez loki na jego głowie kiedy ją pochylił i oparł o jego uda. Objął ramionami nogi Johna i przytulił się.  
 John nadal przesuwał dłoń przez jego miękkie włosy. Sherlock mógł tał łatwo zostawić go i oddać go bratu do eksperymentowania albo i gorzej.  
\-  Chodź tu.-  powiedzą i zgrał słowa z zachowaniem, podniósł mu twarz delikatnie i z szacunkiem. Chwycił pięść koszuli i przyciągnął go na szorstki pocałunek, wymagający i desperacki. Rozdzieli się i John się uśmiechnął do niego, jego serce było pełne bólu, który nigdy całkiem nie odejdzie , bólu miłości i bólu tego co mogłoby być. To była słodka chwila , Sherlock zjeżdżał pocałunkami w dół szczeki Johna i do jego ucha.  
\-  Nie dostałem żadnego śledztwa i wiesz, jak bardzo mogę być znudzony. Wez mnie do sypialni.  
   
Przyciągnął go bardziej i posłał mu proszące spojrzenie, którego używał, kiedy próbował się z czegoś wywinąć.   
 Jako wsparcie dla spojrzenia były dłonie, które powoli i zmysłowo zjechały po plecach Johna i podciągnęły mu podkoszulkę w górę przez głowę.  
John zachichotał.  
\-  Jesteś bardzo niegodziwym człowiekiem.  
Jego detektyw podniósł brwi z zaskoczenia.  
\-  Ale nie chciałbyś inaczej.  
 John odparł kolejnym pocałunkiem, wstał i podciągał bardzo chętnego Sherlocka na równe nogi. Kiedy szli tyłem do sypialni, powiedział:  
\-  O co chodziło z dosypywaniem narkotyku do mojej herbaty i braniem próbek krwi? Myślę, ze musimy przeprowadzić tu jakąś poważną rozmowę.  
Sherlockowi przeszkadzało to ze próbował zdjąć ich ubrania równocześnie. Pozwolił im opaść na podłogę jak każda sztuka zostawała zdjęta.  
\-  Ale uratowałem ci życie, doktorze Watson. I myślę, że mi coś wisisz. Mam pewne specjalne plany co do tego, czego chce. Bardzo specjalne.  
Jon znieruchomiał na chwile i spojrzał bardzo poważnie na niego.  
\-  Sherlock... ja, ja myślę, ze...  
Tamten pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go głęboko, drażniąc się z nimi, splatając ich języki razem, aż John dostał zawrotów głowy z pragnienia i potrzeby.  
\-  Ja tez , John. Rozwiążemy to razem.  
 Starannie i delikatnie pchnął go przez resztę drogi do sypialni. Sherlock zabrał go do łóżka, gdzie powoli rozłożył go na części pieszczotami i szaleńczym dotykiem. Użył swoich sprytnych ust i wspaniałego języka aż John zaczęła się wić, krzycząc imię Sherlocka, kiedy dochodził. Liżąc i całując całą drogę do ust Johna , całował go i trzymał ,aż drżenie ustało. On zawsze będzie. A potem, z cierpliwością i szacunkiem Sherlock poskładał go z powrotem, tak jak robił to już przedtem, uzdrowił miłością. John zawsze był jego do poskładania z powrotem i utrzymywania w całości. Będzie tyle razy, później, po latach, kiedy John zwróci przysługę. Dwie oddzielne części  tej samej duszy, spotkali się pod nie całkiem idealnymi okolicznościami, ale wbrew nim byli sobie przeznaczeni, za zawsze.  
   
  o0o  
   
 Hughes stał w wąskiej alejce, czekając na przybycie kontaktu. Nie musiał czekać długo. Obrócił sie na dźwięk wysokich obcasów, stukających po drodze do niego. Dystyngowany, elegancki głos przemówił:  
\- Masz przedmiot?  
\- Tak. Ale chce najpierw zobaczyć kredyty .  
\- Oczywiście. Tu są. Włączyłam nowa tożsamość dla ciebie i otwarty bilet elektroniczny gdziekolwiek zechcesz pojechać. A teraz daj mi informacje ,proszę.  
Hughes wziął kredyty i bilet i podał mikrochip zawierający cała prace jaka on i Wilson wykonali nad Johnem i Sebastianem Moranem. Położył chip na dłoni trzymającej urządzenie, mniejsze niż telefon.  
\- To wygląda bardzo obiecująco. Ale strzegam, nigdy nie postawisz stopy w Anglii i zostaniesz z dala od tej formy badań. Wyraziłem się jasno?  
\- Tak.- Hughes odbiegł od czekającego auta. Mężczyzna siedział, czekając. Wyciągnął rękę i wziął chip od kobiety.  
\- Dziekuję, moja droga.  
\- Tak, sir.  
\- Och, Anthea? Pilnuj mojego brata i jego współlokatora. Jeśli będzie jakąś zmiana w „osobowości” Watsona, to masz mnie informować.  
Zatrzymał sie, zamyślił.  
\- Wstyd.- wymruczał.  
\- Co, sir?  
\- Och, nic. Tylko tak myślę. To taki wstyd, ze Sherlock nie pozwolił mi przetestować Watsona. To  byłoby użyteczne zobaczyć jak dobrze wspomnienia się trzymają. Dane dla naszych projektów i agentów. No  cóż. Powinniśmy poradzić sobie z tym sami. Jedź proszę.- zawołał do automatycznego wehikułu. Auto odjechało z krawężnika i zniknęło w ruchu ulicznym późnego wieczora.  
 


End file.
